Millennium Anklet: Duelist Kingdom
by Lil.Hottie13
Summary: This series is going to focus on the friendship turned romance between Joey Wheeler and Stacey Muto, which eventually turns into something more. Rating is now changed due to swearing and possible sex. Lemon will happen in Chapter 14.
1. Yugi VS Seto

_Prologue - Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power.  
But these 'shadow games' erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world, until a brave and powerful pharaoh locked the magic away...  
_

 _...Imprisoning it within the mystical Millennium Items..._

 _...Now, five thousand years later, a boy named Yugi unlocks the secret of the Millennium Puzzle. He is infused with ancient magical energies, for destiny has chosen *him* to defend the world from the return of the shadow games, just as the brave pharaoh did..._

 _...Five thousand years ago._

Chapter 1: Yugi VS Seto

"Come on! earth to Joey, do you plan on playing a card sometime today?" Yugi asked, seeing Joey finally putting down a card. Stacey's eyes wandered around the room and stopped at her cousin. Then she heard Yugi start talking once more. "My grandpa and her uncle owns a game shop, so we get all our best cards from him." he smiled, but his tone wasn't bragging, it was more informing.  
"Yeah. and seeing as I'm related to Yugi and Uncle Solomon, I get a family discount." Stacey bragged, which made Yugi frown.

"A game shop? then let's go. Hey Stace, you comin'?" Joey asked a little louder than intended, causing her to glare at him, then the dark multi-haired boy looked over at her. His nervous face came back and then he just stared at his book, but some pink had tinted his cheeks, trying not to get in his cousin's way.

"Sure, Joey, I'd love to." She replied, switching moods and turning away from her cousin to the Brooklyn-based guy.

After the day was over, all of them walked to Solomon Muto's game shop. "Grandpa, are you here?" Yugi yelled out.  
"Uncle Solomon, are you home?" Stacey yelled out too. "Hello Yugi, Stacey, I see you two brought company. his grandfather and Stacey's uncle said,  
sitting at the front of the store.

"Could you show all of us the rare card you have?" Yugi asked. "I don't know Yugi," the old man said hesitantly. "Don't worry Uncle Solomon, we won't steal it,  
I promise." Stacey said with a polite smile. He smiled at his niece sweetly, and took out a small brown box. "You kids are in for a real treat, it's not too often that I take out this card." he said excitedly. He pulled out a card with a dragon on it, in mint condition and it looked powerful.

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon, so rare and powerful, I never even put it in my deck." the old man's eyes twinkled as he spoke.

Tristan took it from his hand and looked at it, but then Mr. Muto took it away quickly. "There are only four in this world ever created." he explained.  
Stacey asked him if she could see it and he let her, considering she was family. She could feel power from this card, weird huh?  
The others, except Yugi, got a little upset though.

"How come she can look at it, but we can't?" Joey asked. "I feel I can trust my niece." the man said seriously, and he motioned Stacey to come and have a private word with him, so he led her away from the others and towards his bedroom, which was off-limits to everybody except her and Yugi.

"Uncle Solomon, what are we doing in here anyway?" She asked curiously looking around as he switched on the lights and closed the door behind them.

"What I'm about to show you, you can't tell anyone about it except me and Yugi. This has been in the Muto family for generations." he said seriously, before producing another box, which was much bigger than the one that contained Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. He opened the box and Stacey gasped at what was inside. "Whoa! Is that?" She said in surprise.

"Yes, Stacey. The Millennium Anklet. It was a wedding gift that your father gave to your mother, while on a business trip to Egypt. So, when they disappeared,  
they've left it behind and entrusted me to keep it hidden. Here. It's yours now." He smiled as he unclipped the anklet and placed it around Stacey's ankle,  
producing a 5,000 year old spirit, like Yugi's. and she looked a lot like Stacey, except that she had lighter hair and red lipstick.

She also had an Egyptian-styled dress of some kind and heel-like shoes. She smiled when she saw Stacey unlock her for the first time.

"Hello, Stacey. Long time, no see dear." The voice spoke, sounding like Cherami Leigh. "What the-? Who the hell are you and how do you know me?  
Stacey asked, startled. "My name is Stacia. Your counterpart. and I've been searching for you for years." Stacia said warmly.

"What do you mean you've been searching for me?" Stacey asked, looking to her uncle and cousin for support. "She means that you've been destined to wear that millennium item. You're a Chosen One like myself." Yugi's spirit, Atem, informed her. Stacey felt like she wanted to pass out from this shocking news.

Before Stacia could go any further, a door bell rang at the front of the shop and Stacey, Yugi and Solomon went to find out who the intruder was.  
The ringing of the bell from the door opened. It was really bright, so she could hardly make out who the figure was, standing there in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Muto said with a kind tone. "If you can't, it wouldn't surprise me." the figure replied. That voice, Stacey knew that voice.  
It was the guy she saw in class, reading and kept to himself. "Seto Kaiba? What's he doing here?!" the others asked all at once.

So that was his name? Seto. Weird name, but it fit him. She could tell that he came for trouble.

 **Author's Note: This chapter introduces my main OC, Stacey Muto. Next couple of chapters will introduce my other OCs. Hope you guys like this.**

 **13  
**


	2. Confronting Kaiba

Chapter 2: Confronting Kaiba

Seto walked into the shop with a silver suitcase, walking right past everybody and going straight to Yugi's grandfather and Stacey's uncle.  
The way he shoved everybody out of the way, she could tell he was one mean ass.  
"Hey! what the hell's your problem, dude?" She asked him, since he was really close to her now.  
No response, but she could hear his breathing becoming uneven. "What are you doing here, Kaiba?" Joey asked him, trying to get his attention.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm here to trade." he finally replied, but in a very arrogant tone. "You play, too? cool, maybe we could duel sometime!" Joey suggested eagerly. "Me? duel you? I'd have a bigger challenge playing Solitaire." He said so snob-like. Okay, now she was starting to hate him.  
"I'm the #1 duelist and the favorite to win the Duel Monsters Championship. you wouldn't last two minutes in a duel with me."

"Alright Mister Cocky, maybe you'd like to settle with fists instead of cards!" Joey said, clenching his fists and getting near Seto's face.

Yugi ran in between them, throwing his hands in the air and trying to make peace. a smirk played on Seto's face, then his eyes wandered around until he met Stacey's. his little smile dropped a bit, staring at her. arrogant or not, she had to admit the guy was hot even though he wasn't her type. But there was something in the way he stared at her, his eyes softened and his expression calmed, like he was trying to pull her in. then Yugi's voice broke the trance she was in.

"Calm down Joey!" Yugi shouted. "But Yugi, Kaiba's asking for it!" Joey said, giving Seto such a death glare, which was such a turn on to Stacey. "Alright, enough! does this shop have any worth while cards or not?" Seto said, then his eyes fell on the dragon card that was in her hands. he tried to pull it out of her grip, but failed miserably. "The Blue Eyes White Dragon in a dump like this?!"

"No manners for the spoiled kid, huh?" She asked. Again, no response. she handed the card back to her uncle and he put it away.  
Seto growled when she did that and pushed her away from the front counter, setting down his brief case. Mr. Muto yelped a little,  
he thought it would hurt him, but he just opened it up, showing so many cards.

"Listen old man, give me your blue eyes and I'll give you all of these." he said in an aggravated tone.

Everybody oh-ed and aw-ed at the cards in Kaiba's suitcase, Stacey guessed they were really good cards. Mr. Muto just smiled at him and said,  
"Thanks, but no thanks." Everybody gasped in shock a little, but she didn't. he's a businessman with that kind of horrible attitude?  
no wonder he doesn't do business often.

"Fine if you won't trade, then name your price. I can pay for anything you ask!" He asked, almost pleadingly.

"I'm sure you could, but this card means more to me than you can ever offer. not because of what card it is, but what it represents.  
this card was given to me by a dear friend. and I treasure this card as much as I treasure him. so parting with it is simply out of the question."

Stacey smiled. no wonder why he didn't want to give it up, hell, she wouldn't give it up either. but judging by the look on Kaiba's face,  
he didn't like that answer. "Fine, I've heard enough! but I'll get it either way!" he yelled while he left the shop, slamming the door.  
Ugh! he's so infuriating! how can someone so hot, be so selfish and cruel?!

Since Stacey had no way of getting back home, due to her parents always working late, Yugi let her stay at his house with him and his grandfather, since they were family, he was so sweet. but since she had to go to that high school, she had to wear those ugly uniforms.  
she hated pink, since it was not her color. She got a good night's sleep, since she hardly didn't get any from being dragged there.

School basically dragged on, but Yugi did teach her a little about the game. It was so fun, now she wanted a deck of her own.

After school, all of them went to the game shop, Yugi was going to help her and Joey start assembling their decks.  
They walked into the store, he wasn't there. he didn't answer when they shouted out for him.  
Then the weirdest thing happened, the phone rang and since she was the closest, she answered. "Game Shop?"

"Your voice is so beautiful, even through the phone, Stacey." She knew that voice, it was Kaiba. She almost dropped the phone, since it was his first time talking to her. "What do you want, you pig? and where's Yugi's grandfather and my uncle, Seto?" She asked, harshly.  
Everybody gasped when she said that, and moved closer to her.  
But Joey laughed when she called Kaiba a pig, seeing as he knew that Stacey would never fall for an arrogant, rich prick like him in a million years.

"He's visiting me, but he's not feeling so well. so why not come and get him? I want to see you again, Stacey. and I love the way you say my name." Then Joey's voice was heard loudly in the background: "Never in a million years, ya arrogant rich boy!"  
That was all he said and then he hung up before she could finish what Joey had started. it was easy finding Kaiba Corp. since it wasn't that long of a drive. they all ran in, jumping on the elevator, trying to find him. top floor, the door opens, revealing Solomon on the floor.

Yugi ran to his side and so did she, how could Seto stoop so low? harming her cousin's grandfather and her uncle just to get one stupid card?!

"Are you okay, Uncle Solomon?" She asked. "Yugi, Stacey, I failed. I wanted to teach Kaiba about the heart of the cards, but I failed." he said,  
she could hear the pain in his voice. Grabbing his arm, she tried to help him up, but he stumbled back to the floor.  
"I was about to worry you wouldn't show up, tell me how is he doing?" She looked up to see him, a smug look of victory on his face.

She got up and walked towards him, letting him see the anger and disappointment in her face.

"What did you do to him, you arrogant ass?" She asked, getting closer to him. it was taking so much strength not to murder him.  
"We just dueled, that's all. each of us put up our most valuable cards as the prize. I guess playing against me was just too much for the old fool."  
"You should be ashamed of yourself, Kaiba!" Téa shouted from behind her. "Hey, it was fair. and look at the sweet prize I won."

He held up the dragon card in his hands and tore it in half. She gasped, why go through all that trouble to get a card and then tear it apart?!

"Why did you do that?" "This card may be rare and powerful, but at least this one will never be used against me."

That did it, she ran to him and lunged at him. but instead of her clawing at him and punching him, he grabbed both of her wrists just holding her. She fought, but his grip was too powerful, she couldn't break free. he smirked, pulling her closer, their faces inches apart now.

"A little eager aren't we?" he whispered. "Hey, let her go, Kaiba!" Yugi yelled, holding cards in his hand. He let her go alright,  
right into one of his men. "I'll let you take her, if you beat me in a duel."  
"Take him, Yugi! and we'll get your grandpa and her uncle to the hospital!" Joey shouted. Then came one of those weird times for her again.

She felt her body change a little, like another presence was taking over her. While Seto led them to another room, she kicked and tried to free  
herself from the goon, but he didn't even budge. She wanted to be near Yugi now, to cheer for him, to make sure he was okay and that he beat Kaiba. The arena was huge, she thought it was just a card game until she saw this.

"Let's duel, Kaiba!" She heard a voice, but it wasn't her cousin's. she looked around to see where it was coming from, but when she saw Yugi,  
it shocked her. he looked so different, a little taller, his eyes were more focused and serious, and he looked older.  
"Come on Yugi, win this." She said, but that wasn't her voice. she went from sounding like a teen girl to sounding like Cherami Leigh.

"Whoa, what's up with your voice, Stacey?" she heard Joey say next to her. "Same thing that happened with Yugi's, I guess." She said.

"Yeah, his Millennium Puzzle does some weird things to him. AAAHHH!" He shouted. She looked out at the arena, there was a monster from one of the cards. Yugi called another monster on the field, a blue dragon, which attacked Seto's giant. his life points went down to 200.  
Then she heard a small voice from the other side where Seto was. "Big brother! are you okay?"

She saw a small boy around maybe eleven or twelve, unruly long black hair and a long-sleeved striped shirt. with Kaiba bringing out a very creepy-looking clown, it destroyed Yugi's dragon, and he destroyed another in defense mode, not looking so well for Yugi.  
"You're not doing any better than the old man, Yugi." Seto taunted. "At least I believe in the heart of the cards, I doubt you have that much faith in your cards, Kaiba."  
Pulling out Gaia The Fierce Knight, he destroyed the clown. but then came a card none of them saw coming.

"Here's the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" "That's impossible!" She yelled.  
"Did you think that your grandfather was the only one with a Blue Eyes?" The attack from the dragon killed Gaia and his life points were dropping. "And let's raise the stakes a little? how will Stacey go back home with two Blue Eyes in my deck?"

Out popped another dragon, leaving Yugi speechless. and by bringing out three dragons, now that was just showing off.  
"Don't let him get to you Yugi, you can win!" Joey yelled. The next card that Yugi draws decides the fate of the match.

"Have faith in him, Stacey." She heard that voice in her head again, the same voice she talked with now. She guessed the spirit in her  
Millennium Anklet knows better than she does, and she shares that connection with Yugi, since we were cousins. then something came out,  
EXODIA! destroying the dragons on the field, Yugi had won! "No way! my brother never loses!" said the little boy.

"How could I have lost?!"Seto shouted. "Open your mind, Kaiba and see what the heart of the cards mean." Yugi said.  
Seto fell to his knees, then waved to the man to let her go.  
She saw Yugi slowly return to normal and so did she as they left to the hospital, leaving Kaiba and his brother in the arena.

 **A/N: Chapter 2 and the debut of Yugi and Stacey's millennium counterparts, Yami and Stacia. Next couple of chapters will introduce  
the other duelist members of the Wheeler family, the Gardener family and the Devlin family. So be prepared!**


	3. Yugi and Stacey VS Maximillion Pegasus

**A/N: I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting. It's just that I haven't been on lately and my internet wasn't working. But now, I'm back with a new chapter. And this chapter will be about the gang getting their invitations to Duelist Kingdom and a duel will be happening between the Muto cousins and the inventor of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus. But will their strong family bond be enough to beat him? Read on to find out.**

Chapter 3: Yugi and Stacey VS Maximillion Pegasus

The next day, Stacey got a little sleep since her uncle was in the hospital. Another school day and another duel for Joey. Téa was also building a deck and she was dueling Joey today. Stacey was starting to build her deck too, but she needed more cards, which she'll get today.  
Joey always lost, since he didn't know how to play that well. Outside during lunch, Joey, Yugi and her talked about why Joey couldn't win.

"What am I doing wrong?" Joey asked. "Well, let's start by looking at your deck. let me see it." She said, holding out her hand. he handed her his deck and all she saw were monster cards, no magic or trap cards. "Did you fill this with just monster cards?"  
"You bet I did! I filled it with every butt-kicking monster that I could find." Stacey sighed.

"Joey, no one can win with just monsters. you need magic and trap cards. this game isn't just about strategy. magic makes your monsters stronger or weakens your opponents, and traps can help you in a tight spot."

"How do you know so much, Stacey?" Yugi asked her.  
"You think I've been here for three days and not listen to every word you and Uncle Solomon say?" She replied. he smiled, and blushed a little.  
scratching the back of his neck. "See? that's what I have to be learning! You need to help me some more." Joey said, coming near them.

He then had a big smile on his face and nudged Yugi a little with his elbow. He's been acting a little weird around her lately, which was creepy considering that they were cousins by blood.

Since it was the end of the day now, Joey, Stacey and Yugi were headed to the shop. Mr. Muto had been teaching Stacey and helping her with her deck. and he wanted Mr. Muto to give her a very special card. He had to admit something, he really loved Stacey a lot.  
She was beautiful, fun to be with, they shared a connection with the Millennium Items that they had and he'd heard her sing, her voice was like an angel. The bad thing was telling Joey and Mr. Muto, now it's been torture. being near her and having Joey nudging him, he hated him making it so obvious, even though he kept telling him that Stacey liked him and not Yugi.

It's been a few weeks now since their duel with Kaiba and since Yugi reunited with Stacey. She's still living with him and Mr. Muto, so her skills in dueling have been improving. Mr. Muto put on some tournament footage with Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor. training Joey has been hard work for him, he hardly ever got a break, since Mr. Muto didn't want to help her with his present for Stacey, so he had to give it to her himself.  
"Stacey?" he called out. she was in her room now since she ran out of the shower. the door was open a crack, so he peeked a little.  
Her hair was up in a towel, but she wasn't dressed, she was in her pink thong underwear. He tried to look away since it was inappropriate, but he couldn't. he was doing fine, until he tripped and landed on his face. He heard a gasp and then a sweet voice.

"Yugi? are you okay cuz?" He looked up to see Stacey, but she put on a robe, holding out her hand for him to take. He felt so embarrassed,  
he was sure his face was a tomato by now. Getting up, he looked down a little ashamed. Great. out of all the people to fall in front of.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm really sorry about that Stacey. I just have something for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah! hold out your hand." He placed a card in her hand, but a very powerful and rare one. it was almost as powerful as a Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
"It's a Gold Eyes Silver Dragon. it has power that is almost equal to the Blue Eyes White Dragon. since your building your deck,  
I wanted you to have this one." She smiled and hugged him, so naturally he hugged back. she smelled so nice, he didn't want to let her go.

"Thank you Yugi, you're so sweet! I'll treasure this card! Oh and I'll be out with you guys in a minute, I gotta change cous." She said,  
grabbing her clothes and kissing him on the cheek while on her way to the bathroom.

"Nice! finally got a little kiss, Yugi?" Joey just had to ruin the moment for him, didn't he? He was really red by now as he turned to face him.

"If you like her so much, why not say something Yugi?"

"I can't. and besides, she's my cousin. it would be too weird. and anyway, she likes you. look, Joey, let's just drop it." He said, passing by him,  
going to the living room. he sat down on the couch, watching the rest of the match between Weevil and Rex.

Stacey changed really fast in her usual outfit and sat down in the middle of the sofa next to Joey and Yugi. Mr. Muto came in with a package for Yugi, actually  
it was for the both of them. weird, she hasn't been there in a long time and yet she's getting mail. It was from the company that invented Duel Monsters,  
Industrial Illusions. She and Yugi looked at the box in suspicion. why would they send them something?

"You think they heard about you beating Seto, cuz?" She asked. "Maybe, since he dropped out of the tournament because of me."

"Yeah and hearing Kaiba's name gives me a headache." Joey said, putting his hand to his forehead.

They watched the match of bugs and dinosaurs, both of these boys looked like good duelists, but they had the most annoying voices she had ever heard.  
Weevil won, and was given the trophy by Maximillion Pegasus, the president of the company. He had long, silver hair, a red suit and white, fancy-looking shoes.  
He also had the weirdest-sounding voice ever. she and Yugi both opened the box. it contained: two gloves which included two stars each and a video tape.  
Yugi popped the tape into the VCR and pressed play to see Pegasus.

"Greetings little Yugi and Miss Stacey, I'm Maximillion Pegasus. I've heard some interesting things about both of you.  
Your defeat of Seto Kaiba has intrigued me so much that I have decided to investigate your dueling skills personally right here and now."  
"How does he expect you to duel a tape, cuz?!" She asked. "That's crazy!" Tristan said. Pegasus laughed and flashed a light from his eye.

"No, it's magic." Everything was dark, everybody but her and Yugi were frozen in their positions. She poked Joey, but he didn't move.

"What have you done?" Yugi asked. "Where the hell are we, you psycho ass?" She cursed.

"In a world called the Shadow Realm. I'll return both of you when our duel is done. both of you against me." He said, smirking.

Then came the same feeling from before, the spirit of the Millennium Anklet taking over, and she could feel Yugi changing too.

"This duel will be 15 minutes only. the one with the highest life points wins. let's begin, shall we?" Pegasus said.

She pulled out her deck and setting it on the opposite side of Yugi's. they both drew five cards and he just kept ranting.

"You've never faced an opponent like me before."

"You may be good, but we will beat you to save our friends." She said in her spirit voice. "You'll never save anyone with that Ice Queen card in your hand."

Stacey gasped, how did he know what she had in her hand?

"I told you, you've never faced a duelist like me before. I know every move you make, before you can even make it. like Stacey putting down that Ice Queen card and I can capture it with this trap card." He held up a trap card with a big black jar on it. it started to light up and take her Ice Queen out of her hand, trapping it in smoke and making it disappear. How can he do this? first he read her mind and now making the cards come to life but without an arena?

This is impossible! "The shadow realm can make any monster come to life and the impossible is quite possible, Miss Muto."

He laughed a little at his joke, she just thought it was so annoying and not funny. She tried so hard to control her temper, but it was difficult.

"Don't you think these cards hold magic in them?"

"You should, you invented this game." Yugi said. "What if I told you I didn't? in Ancient Egypt, they would hold duels in other dimensions, just like we're doing.  
But not with cards, but with real monsters. so powerful and so unstable, they nearly destroyed the entire world."

"Nice story, Pegasus, but these monsters aren't real." Yugi said. "Tell that to the Dragon Piper!" the same purple little monster came out,  
playing a piper, drawing out Yugi's dragon and then turning it against them.

"I have to counter. Silver Fang!" Yugi yelled, throwing down his wolf. the dragon breathed his fire and destroyed it. But, it was so hot,  
and some of the fire got to her, right on her arm. she could feel her flesh burning, slowly cooking from the heat. the pain was so bad, she was about to faint.

"Need a little break, Miss Stacey?" Pegasus laughed. "As you can both see, these monsters are very real. and as you can see by Stacey's burn,  
they are quite dangerous. nice to see that time is almost up, so make a move, girl."

She looked at her cards, just thinking, then she drew one very fast and placed it on the field, hoping this wasn't going to be the last move she makes.

"Are you okay?" she heard Yugi ask her, the concern in his voice rang through. "I'll be fine, don't worry, we have to finish this duel."  
She said, pretty much lying that she was okay. her arms were shaking a little, trying to draw a card.

"Oh, you two are so ignorant of the power your millennium items hold." Pegasus curtly puts in. they both looked at each other as Pegasus continued.

" _5000 years ago, a powerful Pharaoh locked the magic of the shadow games away. he trapped the magic in eight millennium items. the millennium puzzle and the millennium anklet have powerful magic that you couldn't even imagine. having that power could change your lives forever, if you knew how to unlock it._  
well, enough talking, the clock is ticking and I believe it's still Stacey's turn."

Quickly drawing a card, she threw it on the playing field. "Dark Magician Girl in attack mode." Emerging from the card, she attacked the dragon,  
at least letting her have some assurances that they could still win. they're up by 300 points, but seeing the clock was making time almost stand still.  
but then she just couldn't take the pain, she fell over, passing out on the floor.

"Stacey, wake up." She knew that voice, it was Yugi, his normal voice, she guessed he finished the duel without her. he smiled when she opened her eyes.  
she was on the sofa, feeling so drained and weak with her duelist glove on and her arm was bandaged up. "How long was I out, cuz?" she asked.

"A couple of hours, I lost, and..." he trailed off, and looked over to the other side of the room. his grandfather and her uncle, laying on the floor, lifeless.  
Looking back at Yugi, his eyes in tears, trying to mutter out something. "He took grandpa's soul, and he won't give it back unless we beat him in the finals."

She grabbed his hand, pulling him close to her and hugging him. "We'll get your grandfather and my uncle back, I promise. The Muto cousins will not back down now. We're family and family comes first. So, I want you to suck it up and quit crying, because like dad always told me, 'crying shows weakness'.  
So, are you with me or not?" Yugi smiled through his tears as he wiped them away: "You're right. We are family, and families stick together no matter what!"  
He said, with determination in his large eyes as he and Stacey both pinky-swore.  
 _"We'll get you back Grandpa. We promise!"_ Yugi thought, as Stacey was also determined, seeing as Solomon Muto was the second most important person to her.

 **Whew! Okay, that was a long chapter. But it was worth it. But don't worry. The debuts of my other characters will come. Just not now. They'll probably show up towards the end, seeing as one is related to Duke Devlin,** **Téa and Ryou Bakura. But there's going to be three other characters who are related to Joey and Serenity and they might show up towards the end as well. I'm not exactly sure, seeing as I just want to focus on Stacey and her relationships with Yugi,** **Téa, Tristan and Joey, seeing as I'd rather focus on their friendship first before they start getting serious.  
**


	4. Duelist Kingdom Tournament Invitational

**A/N: I added on to the last chapter so if you haven't read it, you'll get a little lost. even though some of you have already caught up.  
I'll be skipping a little bit of the duels, since some of them aren't that important. And also, this will be where the gang finally goes to Duelist Kingdom to compete and rescue Yugi's grandfather and Stacey's uncle, since it's a family rescue mission for them. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Duelist Kingdom Tournament Invitational

Two days after what had happened, Stacey and Yugi both got their invitations to the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. Téa, Tristan and Joey didn't like the idea of Yugi and Stacey going by themselves, but it was the only way to rescue Yugi's grandfather and her uncle. The grand prize is three-million dollars but the money didn't matter now, but it did to Joey. His sister needed an operation for her eyes in order to not go blind forever, and with that in mind, Joey wanted in. Now, Kaiba was an angel compared to what Pegasus did to Yugi and Stacey.

Thinking about her not helping when that happened, she felt so guilty. not that she could have stopped him, but she could've done something.  
As she's packing for the trip, she just couldn't help but cry, the feeling of guilt eating away at her. then she felt a hand take hers,  
gently taking her into a hug. "Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault Stace." she heard Yugi's soft voice telling her. she nodded and finished her packing, then she saw Joey coming with a bag and interrupting the cousins' family moment.

"Let's go you two, we're wasting time, the ship's about to leave!" he yelled.

Getting to the ship, they had to show their star chips that Pegasus gave them in order to board. the bad thing was that Joey didn't have any.  
Yugi gave Joey one, since they had two each. being on board was really nice and being with those two. all three of them were looking over the railing, just talking about what it would be like at the island, then there came an annoyingly girly voice that Stacey just couldn't stand to hear.

"Well, what do we have here?" they all turned to see a girl, a little older than them, 18-19, blonde hair, purple eyes and with a duelist glove.  
and by the look on Joey's face, he now found a crush to stalk on this trip.  
"You must be the Yugi everyone is talking about. and I'm amazed that a squirt like you could beat Kaiba. You're famous now."

Yugi blushed like crazy and scratched the back of his neck, and she didn't know why but she was a little mad. at least Joey butted in on the  
awkward moment between the girl and Stacey. "Hey, I'm a really good friend of Yugi's and..."

"Look, you're either a champ or a chump, so cut this guy loose." She said arrogantly, pointing at Joey.

Stacey was about to tell her off for being rude to Joey, fists clenched at her sides, but she walked away, but not before saying...

"The name's Mai by the way." Stacey crossed her arms in pure anger and thought: _Who the hell does this fake, plastic barbie bitch think she is? talking to Joey that way? Someone ought to knock her down a peg!_ and she had smoke blasting out of her ears. Tristan noticed the hostility between her and Mai and muttered to Yugi by saying: "Uh, Yugi? I think you need to control your cousin before she starts a cat fight."

They bumped into Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor while looking for their rooms, both of them looking at her with goo-goo eyes. Yugi looked like he was going to kill them if they didn't stop staring at her like that. (A/N: Looks like Yugi has gone into overprotective cousin mode.) Since they stayed in their rooms,  
all three of them headed outside to see the cards that they've traded already. Stacey gave a couple of monsters away, ones that she didn't need.  
Joey had been getting some good magic and trap cards too. And Yugi gave Joey a card, Time Wizard, and said that it could be helpful in a tight spot.

"Ahh, we meet again."

Weevil, man did she hate his voice? he's so annoying. he had a smug grin on his face as he moved closer to her, then Yugi and Joey moved in between them.  
She sighed in relief, thanking God that she had the two with her. "So have you traded any cards, Yugi?" he asked. "Nah, I'm gonna duel with the cards my grandpa gave me."  
"I thought as much. you used Exodia in your duel with Kaiba right? Those are the strongest cards of them all. could I see those legendary cards?"

"No." she blurted out. Everyone looked at her funny, but she knew his type. He would either steal them or destroy them.  
"Well, I don't see why not, just be careful." She facepalmed, thinking, _Why Yugi, you gullible idiot?_ as soon as Yugi handed him the cards, he threw them into the ocean. Stacey grabbed Weevil by his shirt and pulled him up to her face. "You little weasel! If it wasn't illegal, I'd throw you off this ship with them!"

He just gave her his creepy smile, looking down her shirt, and that's when she dropped him. With a thud, he landed face first on the floor.  
Joey was in the water trying to grab the cards, but he looked like he was about to drown. one wave came up, swallowing him under the current,  
and that's when Yugi jumped in after him. she screamed when he jumped off the railing and into the water below. Thinking as quickly as she could,  
she grabbed a rope ladder that was there and threw it out to them. then there came two very familiar voices: "Yugi, we're coming!"

Téa, Tristan, how did they get here? Yugi and Joey climbed up and flopped on to the deck. While both of them were catching their breath, she kicked them both in the shins and then started pummeling Joey with punches to the shoulder.  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again, you two almost gave me a heart attack! Jeez, Joey! What. Is. The. Matter. With. You?!"  
Everyone laughed, then came gloomy Joey to dampen the mood. "I failed Yugi, I only got two cards."

"It's okay, Joey."

"No, it's not. It's always this way with me, I can never do anything right. How am I gonna help my sister?"  
Stacey went next to him, putting her arm around his shoulders.  
"You have us, Joey, and don't forget that. and another thing: Jump off again and I will beat you up again."  
He chuckled as they watched the sun come over the horizon as the sunlight came in, they could see the island. it was almost time.

"Attention all duelists! please exit the ship in an orderly fashion!" the loud speaker said as they docked into Duelist Kingdom. While walking off the boat,  
Tristan made it a little too obvious that he wasn't supposed to be there, but the guards paid no attention. When they sat down,  
Stacey and Téa smacked Tristan upside the head. "Could you be any more stupid?" Téa yelled. "Yeah, dude!" Stacey chimed in.  
"Well, at least we're all here, safe and...ACHOO!" Joey said, with a big sneeze. "You know if you hadn't jumped off the boat, you wouldn't have that cold."  
Stacey said. "Duelists, welcome, please follow the stairs to meet your gracious host." One of the big guards said. Gracious host? yeah right.

Climbing up that big stairwell, man, was she tired? since none of them got any sleep. Several voices were around them as they made their way up the stairs.  
Many of the the other duelists were talking about Seto and Yugi, and that they wanted a shot at dueling him. But weren't they forgetting that SHE also dueled?  
Jeez! People can be so dense and rude sometimes. They all stood in front of Pegasus's castle, waiting for him to step out and greet them on his balcony.  
Wise man, probably knows that she could kill him if he was right in front of her, and get revenge for destroying her family.

"Greetings duelists, I'm Maximillion Pegasus! It is my great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to Duelist Kingdom!  
You all stand before me as the world's greatest duelists, but come tournament's end, only one will be crowned King Of Games! I expect you all to assemble your decks with care and cunning, for this competition will test your skills like no other. To track your progress in this tournament, all of you have been given a  
duelist glove and two star chips, you wager these chips while you duel.  
In order to enter the castle, you must win ten star chips, where one of you will face me in one final duel. There are arenas placed all over the island, good luck to all of you."

And with that, he left, with a smug smile on his face. Stacey had two, and Yugi and Joey both only had one, and Joey didn't even have a glove.

 **A/N: Chapter 4 is finally finished. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And also, tell me what your favorite moment was in the comments?  
And I'm also sorry about the last author's note where I said that the other characters are going to show up. Well, they are going to show up,  
but towards the end of the story.  
They'll mostly be absent for most of the Duelist Kingdom arc and their debuts will be made in the Dungeon Dice Monsters arc, even though I haven't gotten to that yet, seeing as I'm still trying to finish Duelist Kingdom, which will end at Chapter 23.  
**


	5. The Mysterious Masked Boy

**A/N: Since I'm still waiting on reviews from the last chapter, let me recap what went down: After receiving their invitations to Duelist Kingdom, Yugi and Stacey were determined to find Pegasus and challenge him to a duel. But it wasn't going to be easy.  
Now, on to Chapter 5. and I hope you'll like this one and please review, fave and follow. Thanks!**

Chapter 5 - The Mysterious Masked Boy

Eventful day this has been, and a fun one as well. The first duel was Yugi vs Weevil, and Yugi won of course. that boy sure can talk and talk,  
he didn't need the bugs, he didn't need the bugs. he could just talk the monsters to death. And thanks to that duel, they now know about the  
field advantage for the different monsters, at least they were able to use that throughout the day. Joey had his first match also but against Mai, thought that she could pull a fast one over them, but Joey was able to see past her tricks and win the match.

And Stacey had the pleasure of dueling Mako Tsunami, a freaky fish weirdo. He was pissed when she called him that though. She won,  
giving her a total of 4, Joey 2 and Yugi 5. After her duel with Mako, they walked around for a little while, then heard a cry for help.  
One of Pegasus's men had a boy, clutched tight in his arms. All of them ran to his aid. "Hey, let him go!" Tristan shouted at the guard.

"This is none of your business, this kid's lost all his star chips and those who have lost their chips have to be kicked off the island."

"But I didn't lose my chips, they were stolen from me and my cards were too." the kid yelled. "I don't care what excuse you have, you need  
star chips to duel and you have none, so you have to leave." With that, the big guard guy left, but they still followed. At the docks,  
there was a boat with other kids in it, along with Weevil. Yugi and Stacey ran straight to the boat to talk to him. "What did the guy who stole your chips look like?"  
She asked. "Well, I couldn't see his face, he had a bandana covering most of his face. but he was small, he challenged me in the meadow.

"Challenged you to a duel?" Yugi asked. "Yeah, and as soon as I put my chips and deck down, he snatched them and ran off."

"Don't worry, we'll get your chips back." Stacey said. "This boat leaves in thirty minutes, anyone without a star chip has to leave." said one of the other guards.

"We'll get his chips to him by then. don't worry, you have the mind of Joey Wheeler on the case and I always get my man." Joey said a little too confidently,  
which made the rest of them groan in annoyance. After walking for about five minutes, out came a kid from the bushes, ramming right into her bad arm,  
causing her to growl and yell out in anger: "DUDE! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" The kid ignored her and started to threaten Yugi.

"Found you at last, Yugi!" he said. She groaned in pain, man that burn was no joke, she winced as she rubbed her bandaged arm.  
then she got a good look at him, something was very familiar about that kid, but she couldn't put her finger on it. his face was covered with a blue bandana  
and he wore a purple beanie. "Hey, that's the runt we're looking for!" Joey yelled out. "How about handing over the chips and cards?" Tristan shouted.

"Hold it, guys, I think I know what he's after, he wants to duel." she said. "That's right! I choose to duel you!" he said, while pointing at her.

She accepted, 'cuz what else could she do? for some reason during this duel, her Millennium Anklet didn't take over her.

 _What are you doing?_ She asked the spirit of her Millennium Anklet. _Don't worry dear, you won't need me for this duel._ She said.

She laid down all of her chips, while he waged the same. Something was nagging at her that she knew this kid from somewhere, but where?  
Then came a vision, like she could see a flashback from a few weeks ago. She was standing in an office, looking at a figure who was at the desk.  
Then her eyes began to focus, the figure sitting at that desk was Kaiba. he didn't seem like himself, he seemed frustrated and unknowing of himself.

Flipping through all his cards, as if he was looking for a flaw. "Seto, you have to get ready if you're gonna make it to Duelist Kingdom in time."  
It was the same voice from the same boy who she was dueling against. "I'm not going Mokuba." Seto said in a grim voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's the point?! I'm in no condition to duel anyone!"

"What are you talking about? You're the best duelist!"

"Ever since Yugi defeated me, I just don't know what to think anymore. and if things aren't bad enough, it's that girl. I can't get her out of my mind!  
everything is different and it feels like I've lost a piece of myself that day. and she's taken over my head, my soul almost. I've never felt this way about any girl!" Was he talking about her? she just stood there, watching Kaiba load his suitcase with different things.

"But Seto, you're the best. Don't let Yugi and this girl cloud your head! And don't forget, she likes Joey and she practically hates your guts.  
Given the way you treat Yugi when you're around her."

"Not since Yugi dueled me and not since she came into my life. Duh! Don't you think I know that?" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a card and tossed it at Mokuba. "I'm going away for a while. keep this card. It was always your favorite." Gotta hand it to him. He may not be the best person to get along with, but he was a good brother.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know who I am anymore. Take care, kid." With that he left the room, leaving Mokuba wondering why and wanting an answer.

Then she opened her eyes, she was on the duel field and had cards in her hand. Then Mokuba set down his first card.

"Man-Eating Plant in Attack Mode."

"I call out Marie the Fallen One in Attack Mode."

A huge plant on the field vs Marie the Fallen One. won't this be interesting? he tried to attack, but she countered with an attack of her own.  
The plant fell apart and was destroyed. "How could the plant have lost?"

"How do you plan on winning with a deck that doesn't belong to you? your heart can't be in it when the cards belong to someone else."

"I don't believe in that heart of the cards nonsense your cousin keeps preaching about. These cards are about power."

"I swear, it wasn't you Mokuba. I could've sworn I was talking to Seto." Everybody gasped. Then Mokuba took off the beanie and bandana,  
revealing his face to everybody. "How did you know?"

"Let's just say I have a hunch. Why are you doing this, Mokuba? Yugi and I never did anything to Seto."

"Besides defeating him in a duel, my brother was never the same after that. and on that same day, he met you, which caused him to be so off balance.  
What did you do to him?!"

"Mokuba, I did nothing wrong, you have to believe me."

"Why should I? Thanks to you and Yugi, he's gone and Pegasus is trying to take over Kaiba Corp."

She looked at him in disbelief, why would Pegasus want Kaiba Corp? "Thanks to you two, Seto deserted me!"

"Mokuba, he didn't desert you. He's searching for himself."

"Tell that to my monster, Stacey!" He put out a huge crocodile, but his attack power was still lower than that of my Marie the Fallen One, she sliced him up easily, bringing his life points down to 1100.

"This is getting embarrassing. Mokuba, dueling me won't bring Seto back. Please, let us help you."

She turned her eyes away for one second and no sooner than when she looked up, Mokuba disappeared. Then she heard his voice behind her.

"If I can't beat you, then I'll have you disqualified." He took her deck and her chips. She tried to grab him, but he was fast for a little guy.  
Everybody ran after him, but she stopped him, when he was still up on the platform.

"You'll never save Kaiba Corp like that, Mokuba! Seto's confused, in Yugi's duel with him, I could feel his mind opening up. He's learning about the heart of the cards. You know in your heart, this is wrong!"

He stopped and turned back to her, his eyes pleading at her and the others for help. "What can I do?"

"You can start by trusting in me and Yugi, little dude. And together, we'll all defeat Pegasus." He nodded, understanding her and trusting in her,  
getting off the platform. They ran to the docks to give the boy his chips and deck back, but the boat was gone.

Seto still couldn't wrap his head around it, how could a kid who came out of nowhere defeat me? And how could this girl that just fell out of the sky and capture his heart? He'd done computer simulations, probability charts and had gone through that duel in his head several times. He still couldn't figure it out, how could this have happened? and her... her face was in his head, her voice rang in his head like a song, even the way she moved, his nerves shook.

Where did this Stacey Muto come from? and why did he feel this way? he had thousands of beautiful girls throw themselves at him, but she was the one he wanted, even though she didn't feel the same way, because her heart longed for someone else. and that someone else was Joey Wheeler, his nemesis.  
He'd been working on a new way to duel, having holograms without an arena. When he faced Yugi again, his questions will be answered.

If he could just get to...

"Hey, Kaiba, we know you're in there. Open the door, or we'll break it down!"

While hearing those two idiots try and break the door down, he loaded his suitcase with his prototypes and just waited. and they came,  
holding guns up to him and expecting him to surrender. "Pegasus would like a few words with you."

"I bet he would, but it would take more than you two goons to get me."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. which is it, wise guy?" He kicked his chair at them and jumped out the window. He was down in a crevices  
near the ocean, when he realized something. He forgot his deck.

 **A/N: Yay. I'm finally done with this chapter. And Kaiba's now caught up in a love dilemma, involving him, Joey and Stacey, even though you guys should know who she's ending up with towards the end of the story. Hope you guys liked this.**

 **Chapter 6 is on the way. Only 18 more chapters left and Season 1 will be complete. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Stacey vs Ghost Kaiba

**A/N: Since I'm still waiting on reviews for Chapter 5, I figured I'd get Chapter 6 started. In the last chapter, Stacey and the gang had encountered Mokuba Kaiba, who was coincidentally the mysterious boy under the mask. and he challenged Stacey to a duel, which unfortunately for him, lead to her victory and Mokuba finally coming to his senses for using another duelist's deck. Now that Mokuba and her are friends along with the gang, she will have to face another duelist, who looks quite familiar. Read on and enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Stacey vs Ghost Kaiba

The boat was gone and they had a goon to deal with. Mokuba held out the star chips from the other kid and explained, but he hit Mokuba's hand and sent them down in the ocean. Stacey gasped, some of those were hers, now she was down to one.

"What gives? some of those belonged to Stacey, you big jerk!" Joey yelled out in anger. "I'm so sorry, Stacey." Mokuba said softly.

She walked closer to him and hugged him, letting him know it wasn't his fault. the goon behind them just laughed.

"You punks should keep a tighter grip on your valuables, then accidents like this won't happen. now..."

He grabbed Mokuba out of her hands and held him tight.

"Let's get you back. this little ingrate is a special guest of Mr. Pegasus. and he's been invited to spend a special dinner back at the castle.  
right, Mokuba?" Mokuba was held by the neck, so he couldn't talk that much, but he muttered out one word.

"Stacey." She got angry, a big guy like that hurting someone as small and innocent as Mokuba? What a big bully.

"Hold it there, Muscles, I still have one chip left. I'll duel you and if I win, you let poor Mokuba go."

"WHAT?!" Everybody yelled out. He laughed at her, thinking she couldn't do anything, but hey, she's still here, right?

"Why waste your star chips? He's not worth it. but by that look on your face, I can't talk you out of it. Meet me back at the dueling arena in four hours. and one more thing, if you lose, not only will you be disqualified, but you will join Mokuba."

Everybody gasped and so did she, she thought she'd just be sent home, but they would actually keep her prisoner? He left with Mokuba,  
leaving her with some time to think. "Stacey, be reasonable about this." Yugi said in worry.

"Why should I? Didn't you hear what that antennae doofus just said to me? If I lose, I'll be kept prisoner here. Sorry cuz, but I have to do this!" Stacey yelled, now more determined than ever.

4 hours later

"Alright, we're here. But where's antennae head?" Joey said, making her laugh a little.

"Yugi, Stacey!" She heard Mokuba's voice. While they made their way around the arena. They came to the goon with Mokuba in his arms,  
still squeezing him tight around his neck. "Let him go, dude!" she yelled. "I will, if you win the duel."

"Oh don't worry, I'll beat you."

"Oh I would never duel, I'm having someone else do it for me. He's just dying to see you."

He pointed to the other platform in the arena, having her see a sinister looking man, but he looked familiar. She moved closer to see him and her heart dropped, it was Seto. But he was different, a cold evil grin on his face, his eyes filled with dark power and hate and he had a dark glow around him. "Seto! what did you do to him you little shit?!"

"He met with an unfortunate end today." Then came pain, like her heart was breaking, Seto was really... no, it can't be! Then she felt tears stream from her eyes, Pegasus had gone too far! Then she realized something, why would she feel like this? Could she really care about Seto? No. Because her heart still longed for Joey and Seto was rude to her anyway and he harmed her uncle in the process.

"Nice to see you again Stacey, too bad this time, it'll be in spirit."

"No! I won't believe it, you're not Seto!" _You're right, he isn't, that's just a trick from Pegasus._ She heard the voice of the Millennium Anklet speak to her. "This is Kaiba's ghost, Muto."

"Stop it Kemo!" Mokuba yelled. "It's true, two witnesses say they saw him fall to his doom earlier today."

"Well, I don't believe it. But I'll duel him anyway." Climbing to the platform, the fake Kaiba kept taunting her.

"Wow, Stacey, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Shut up, fakie, and let's duel."

"Anything for you, beautiful. I put 4 chips down."

"Hey! You better watch ya self, rich boy!" Joey yelled from the sidelines. "Yeah, quit flirting with her, dude!" Tristan added.

"Great, after I beat you, I'll have 5!" Then she turned to Joey, smiled and blew him a kiss which he happily caught and put in his pocket.

They shuffled and drew their cards. While glaring daggers at Joey, it was the fake's turn first. Then came something unexpected, a card that she saw from his duel with Yugi. _That kiss should've been mine! Wheeler doesn't deserve that!_ Ghost Kaiba thought in anger, while Joey had a manly evil grin on his face, which meant that he won that blown kiss fair and square.

"Let's start with the Hitazumi Giant in attack mode." She smiled, he's trying to confuse her, but she knew one thing: There were multiple monster cards, so that didn't make him Kaiba. She knew she was going to be fighting herself also in this duel.

"Dark Magician Girl in Attack Mode." She appeared on the field, waiting for her to give the order. "Dark Magic Attack!"

His giant was destroyed, leaving his life points at 700. Kind of a stupid move actually. But instead of being surprised or somber,  
he was laughing. "You're strong, Stacey, but not strong enough. I knew you were going to pull out that card. and I know I'll win, Yugi barely beat me, but he had Exodia, whereas you didn't." Stacey growled in anger. "LEAVE MY COUSIN OUT OF THIS, DUDE!" She yelled.

After making it off the island he was on, he made his way home. Nice to think those idiots think he's dead by now.  
Security was tight, so he climbed the fence and went in. He found the door that he kept, in case there'd be times like this and headed for the basement of the mansion. Retina scanner and hand print scanner had worked nicely, letting him in.  
Turning on the lights and the computers, he put on his head set and waited for the annoying voice of his computer to come up.

"Identity Security Protocol, please state your name."

"Seto Kaiba." It took a couple of seconds before the computer let him in and then came the voice again.

"I thought I had seen it all, but breaking into your own house?"

"It's a long story for right now."

"A long story? Well, maybe I'm not in such a talkative mood myself right now."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well Mr. Smart Guy, while you were off doing God-knows-what, a hostile takeover of Kaiba Corp. has just begun."

"Computer, tell me something I don't know." It stood quiet for a minute, guess it didn't like him smarting off. Then pictures of Duelist Kingdom popped up and a picture of Yugi. and then a picture of Stacey popped up, making him smile a little. at least he knew that she was okay. Even though she still longed for Joey.

"Pegasus has kicked off his Duelist Kingdom Tournament, and if Yugi Muto or Stacey Muto lose to him, Kaiba Corp. will belong to him."

"That won't happen, her cousin Yugi has Exodia."

"No he doesn't, he lost it. Someone threw the cards overboard."

"No way!" Great, no stopping him now. From trying to take his company, from taking Mokuba or from taking... no, he can't think like that. If he does hurt Mokuba or Stacey, he swore he'd kill him himself. Speaking of which, where was Mokuba?

"Pegasus knows about the law, stating that only someone of Kaiba family relation can be in charge of Kaiba Corp., so he has Mokuba too."

His eyes widened in shock, now he's gone too far. He needed to help somehow.

"Yugi, Stacey and my brother before the takeover is complete. I just have to make sure neither of those two lose in a duel against him. No matter what,  
I'm not giving up Kaiba Corp. without a fight. time to hack into Pegasus's computer mainframe. next stop, Duelist Kingdom."

Getting into his main frame was easy, but getting to anything with Yugi or Stacey was blocked off. He laughed, there wasn't a computer system in the world that can keep him out. now, he had to look for Pegasus's back door and make his system crash. Finding his satellite was too easy. Now to make it crash, literally. After that, he looked on every single field for a dark magician, but no finding anything. "Let's keep looking."

"We've looked on every field, Seto. We'll never find Yugi or Stacey." Coming on the last field he hadn't looked, but the computer kept crashing on him.  
A virus, typical Pegasus. but the Dark Magician wasn't in play, it was the Dark Magician Girl. that meant... Stacey was dueling.

"Come on dude, do you plan on playing a card anytime soon?" Stacey yelled at him, since he was ranting a lot and wasting her time.

"I wouldn't be so eager, Muto, because the next card is gonna blow you away." he said with an evil smirk across his face.

He set down a card and out came something that scared her. How could he have that card if he's a fake? "Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Everybody gasped and murmured, could this really be Seto? She shook her head, trying to get that thought out of her mind, this wasn't Kaiba!  
why is her head hurting from thinking that? She couldn't be falling in love with that jerk, was she?

 _Don't deny your feelings, they may help you win this duel, even though you have feelings for Joey, and you duel for the ones you hold dear.  
_ The Millennium Band spirit said. she was right, she was here for her friends and her uncle and Yugi's grandfather, so that little bastard won't get her so easily.  
 _  
_

"You think you're so tough, Ghost Kaiba? Well, I know one thing, I have a dragon too." She placed the card that Yugi gave her on the field, her Gold Eyes Silver Dragon, but it was 100 attack points short of the Blue Eyes.  
"Cute, but it won't help you. I doubt that you can even dent my life points with that little dragon of yours. and another thing, if I'm a fake,  
how could I have this dragon?"

"You stole it somehow. I know for a fact that you're not really Seto. You're just a cheap copy made by Pegasus."

By the look on his face, he really didn't like that. the smirk fell from his face, and he looked so mad. He glared at her, so she glared right back.  
He thinks he's got her beat, think again. "I won't attack just yet, I should after that last insult. But since I like you, I'll go easy and just pan it out instead."

"KAIBA!" Joey growled, causing a red anime thing to appear on his head. "Joey, chill out dude! You should know that Stacey wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for his stupid tricks. Remember, she's still in love with you and would choose you over him any day!" Tristan reminded him while keeping Joey's arms locked to prevent him from launching himself at Ghost Kaiba and punching his lights out for trying to take Stacey away from him.

He put one card face down and just ended his turn. She switched both of her monsters to defense mode, but he laughed.

"So gullible, you played right into my hand. Defense Paralysis!" She groaned, now she couldn't stop him from attacking her life points. He attacked her dragon,  
sending her life points down to 1000. "You're in over your head, Stacey, admit defeat."

"Like that will ever happen."

 **A/N: Whoa! Sounds like Joey's a little jealous here. But don't worry. He and Stacey will finally end up together.  
Six chapters down, seventeen left to go. I'm almost at the halfway mark, since I'm determined to get these chapters finished.**

 **I finally got Chapter 6 finished. Chapter 7 will be up soon, after I take a little break. Reviews are welcome as always. Thanks for reading!**

 **Who do you think Stacey will end up with? Joey Wheeler or Seto Kaiba? Comment your thoughts.  
**


	7. A Victory For Stacey!

**Since I'm still waiting on reviews for Chapter 6, I thought I'd get Chapter 7 started. So sorry for the long wait. I was trying to edit and re-edit my Episode Interactive script and it's being a pain. But it will be completed though. In the last chapter, Stacey was facing off against Ghost Kaiba in a duel and flirted with her, even though Joey didn't take it too well. and as usual, threats were being directed towards Kaiba and Stacey flirted right back, but at Joey, causing him to be even more angry. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and REVIEW!**

Chapter 7 : A Victory For Stacey!  


Damn it! Pegasus knows how to cover all of his bases, but not well enough. that field took several tries to get into but he finally blew it up,  
literally. He finally made it through. But man, Seto had to go through a virtual fortress. Can things get any worse? and now he needed a password, guess what it was? Pegasus, he was so predictable.

"Hey, you were right. but how did you know? well, now we have access to Stacey's data and it is her turn."

"Perfect timing." Seto said.

This Seto was really starting to make her angry. since he killed her dragon, he's been asking for her to just to over there and kill him.  
Her mind wandered a little, wanting to know where the real Seto was and if she could ever see him again.  
The spirit told her to trust her feelings, but how can she when her heart felt like it was being pulled in two. one side to Kaiba, and the other side being pulled to Joey, even though her gut instinct was telling her to choose Joey.

"Giving up so soon? I thought you were stronger than that. Maybe I misjudged you. I guess you're just another dumb pretty girl."

"Shut up!" Mokuba yelled. "Stacey, you have to know that it's not him! Seto would never say those things to you! People may think he's mean,  
but he's not. he's my best friend." Hearing that gave her more assurance, knowing that Kaiba really does like her a little, even though she only saw him as a friend, seeing as she was still in love with Joey.

"I know that it's not him, Mokuba. that's why I keep fighting." She drew another card, hoping that there was something she could pull out that could turn this duel around for her. her only monster on the field was her Dark Magician Girl, and she was 600 attack points short of beating that dragon. Perfect. "Magical Hats, conceal Dark Magician Girl!" she said while laying the card down, seeing the four hats appear and her monster disappear beneath it.

"Which one is she under, impostor dude?" she said with a smile on her face. He looked a little confused.

"Are you so desperate that you have Magician Girl doing simple hat tricks?"

"Not just a trick and not so simple. your move dude, but think twice before you blast away. do the math, 4 hats, one monster, 25% chance you'll get it right.  
But the bigger question is, what lies ahead of you if you choose wrong?"

She looked out and saw everyone with smiles on their faces and her eyes met her cousin, Yugi's. his eyes were filled with such warmth and care,  
it made her feel like she could do anything. her millennium anklet started to glow, sending chills all over her body, like it was giving her power.  
then she looked at the ghoul, not a look of defeat on his face but a smile.

"This is too easy, I know where she is."

"Then make your move. I don't have all day."

"Trust me when I say defeating you was no real pleasure. White Lightning Attack!" The dragon's blast hit the end hat. thank god that she wasn't there.

"Nice try tough guy, and another thing, guess wrong on your next turn and it'll cost you a lot."

He glared at her, a cold stare that just bore right into her, but since it wasn't the real Kaiba, she could care less. she put one card face down, and just smiled.

"Three more left, guess right, you win, guess wrong and you open my trap." Stacey said.

His eyes widened in shock, probably thinking about which one to take down. Joey and Tristan were against it, but she just needed to do this.

"Blue Eyes, attack the middle hat!" Lightning blasted through, but just his luck, it was her trap, man she loved being right.

"Great, now you set off my trap. Spellbinding Circle! this trap card drains your Blue Eyes of it's power, making it so low, that the Dark Magician Girl can destroy it." Now he really hated her, but she just smiled, knowing she'd get her chips back. that trap brought the dragon's attack down to 2300 and since her Dark Magician Girl was 2400, it was easily killed. Now he was down to 500 life points.

"Way to go, Stacey!" Mokuba yelled happily. But then came something else, the dragon. it came back and destroyed her Dark Magician Girl.  
Now she was tied with him in life points. He laughed so wickedly, seeing her monster shattered to pieces.

"That puts an end to her. perhaps you forgot that I have three Blue Eyes in my deck and that I tore up the fourth one. there's no way you can beat me without Exodia."

"Rerouting the data for this field and processing the plays, hopefully we can see the duel while its unfolding." said the computer.

"Download now." It took a couple of seconds, then the data came up. "You're right, Stacey's in this duel."

"With who?"

"You're not gonna believe this." The names came up on the screen as well as the cards being played on the field, Stacey Muto vs... Seto KAIBA?! what the hell? Kaiba was outraged. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" he angrily asked. "I never joke, you know that. and it seems that the opponent is using your deck."

"Pegasus took it." he said grimly. "Okay, the opponent has his second Blue Eyes on the field, Stacey defeated the first one using a combination of Dark Magician Girl and Magical Hats. She currently has no cards in play and it's her move."

He cringed, she'll never win against his deck since she's a beginner and not an expert like her cousin.

"She can't win if she doesn't have Exodia. I need to help her! She has no monsters in her deck strong enough to beat this dragon."

"I hope you have a plan... and it sounds like someone really likes this girl."

"Tease me later. right now, we have to work fast or she'll lose in the next turn, unless we can decrease the dragon's power from here."

"Hold on! You can do that?"

"Oh yeah! Download a virus into the monster's hollow computer. This dragon's about to get sick... real sick."

Finding the virus, he uploaded it as fast as he could, hoping that it would work by the time she made her next move.

Stacey really needed some kind of miracle by now. the monsters she had in her hand were Fire Princess and Ice Queen and they weren't strong enough.  
She had a fusion card, and a Backfire trap card, but neither of them would work. Oh well, at least she could say she went down fighting.

"Fire Princess in attack mode!" He laughed at her since Fire Princess only had an attack power of 1300. "This is almost too easy. I thought you could come up with something better. White Lightning Attack!" She braced for impact, she fought a good fight, but nothing happened. suddenly, the Blue Eyes was getting weaker and weaker by the second. the attack power began to drop, and it dropped a lot.

The monster began to melt in front of us, Ghost Seto wanted it to attack her but it did nothing but sit and melt. It's attack power stopped at 2000, and then the attack came. "White Lightning, strike her down!" Everybody gasped in excitement, wanting to see what was going to happen.

"Stacey!" She heard him. the real Kaiba, his voice calling out to her. her heart was filled with happiness, knowing that he was okay.  
But how did he manage to get to her? _The Millennium Anklet works in mysterious ways, my child._ She heard the spirit say. but then lightning came right at her.

"Seto!" she cried out, seeing the lightning pass right by her. Looking up, her Fire Princess was untouched, unharmed. Kaiba had something to do with this,  
all the more reason to be happy. "How could this have happened?! why?! why me?!" he yelled in anguish.

"Why? Because. The real Seto Kaiba is still alive and well, you big jerk!" Okay, she needed to stop hanging out with Joey so much. "I heard that, Stace!"  
Joey yelled, causing her to pout and stick her tongue out, causing Joey to laugh at her and making her even more angry.

"And Seto destroyed the Blue Eyes, I know because I sensed him calling out to me, which was weird. So how about you stop lying and show us who you really are."

"I told you. I am Kaiba, or at least I'm part of him. The evil part!" The impostor began to swell up, popping off parts like a zit, man it was disgusting.  
then came his moment of truth, in front of her was a fat old dude who looked like a dark clown. Pink hair, ice blue eyes, and a laugh that will send chills down your spine. "I wasn't lying when I said I was Seto Kaiba, your cousin Yugi expelled me from him during his last duel. He sent me to the shadow realm. But I'm back, thanks to Pegasus!"

"I thought this duel just might turn ugly, but I didn't mean that ugly." Joey yelled out. Well, he wasn't lying. that guy made her almost hurl just by looking at him. "And let's not forget you my pretty. since the day he met you, he was battling with me and you sparked something in him that I've never seen before."

"How about shutting up and putting down a card, you overgrown ass clown?" Stacey yelled, enraged.

He smirked, drawing a card. He put down Lizard Monster in Defense Mode, and Fire Princess attacked it with her fire scythe thing.  
(A/N: I have no idea what Fire Princess' attacks are. So, if anyone knows what they are, tell me in the comments and I'll include them in the chapter.)  
She knew he was buying for time until he pulled out the third Blue Eyes. So she put a card face down and put down Ice Queen in attack mode.

He smiled, knowing she couldn't do anything else. Drawing another card, he laughed, she knew what that meant, hello Blue Eyes White Dragon, again!  
Man, she was getting tired of that dragon. "Nice to see an old friend, wouldn't you say, Stacey? White Lightning Attack!"

"Not so fast, Pillsbury Dough Boy! You just activated my Mirror Force!" A force field formed around her monsters, reflecting the attack right back at him.  
She smiled, while he wailed in shock. "Nice trick, but I have one too. Negate Attack!" Putting down another trap, he stopped the lightning at his dragon.  
Clever little...well, he's anything but little. Drawing a card, she smiled so wide, she thought she cracked her face.

"This duel isn't over yet, chubs. Monster Reborn!" His face shut down in fear, knowing that she could re-summon any monster from either deck.  
She picked a twin. Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "You know, it feels weird being on this side of him. Anyway, wipe that grin off your face, because my Ice Queen gives a power boost to all the monsters I have on the field, about 500 attack powers' worth. Consider this a message from Seto, you loser! Now Blue Eyes,  
obliterate him!"

Lightning flew through the air into his Blue Eyes, making his life points drop all the way down to 0. then, there came the spirit taking over her. While she spoke,  
her voice took over. "Pegasus may have gotten you out once before, but you'll never escape the shadow realm again! Never again!"

Clicking the heels of her shoes like Dorothy on The Wizard Of Oz, her Millennium Anklet activated and he vanished right in front of her, but not before delivering a warning to Pegasus.  
"Pegasus! I sense that you're watching! Consider this a warning! Nothing you send against me will stop me! And when we finally duel, believe me, victory will be mine and my cousin's! We'll win back my uncle's soul and you will pay for all the innocent people you've hurt in the name of your sick, little game!  
We're coming for you, Pegasus!" then she came back to her old self, walking down her podium, taking Kaiba's deck and her star chips.

Next time she saw Seto, she owed him a big thank you. and hold on, where was Mokuba?!  
_

 **A/N: Yay! I'm finally done with Chapter 7. Now that Stacey finally defeated the impostor who posed as Kaiba, it was now time for her and Yugi to find Mokuba again, seeing that he was taken again by the same guy or guys that kidnapped him earlier. Only 16 more chapters left and Season 1 will finally be complete. I'm still waiting on reviews on the last two chapters and then I'll move on to Season 2. The other relatives of** **Téa and Joey should be making their debuts towards the end of the story and season.**


	8. A Freaky Shadow Duel

**A/N: I'm back. So sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I was trying to submit a Joey x Stacey lemon over at deviantart . But apparently, the site is being a pain in the ass and won't let me submit it to the correct categories. So that's why it'll be shown like a journal for now. But I will however, write the lemon on here from now on until they fix the problem. Anyway, here's Chapter 8 and I hope you'll all like it.**

Chapter 8: A Freaky Shadow Duel

The bastard took Mokuba during the match and she didn't see! they searched the island and no sign of him. Well, this was just great.  
It was now the end of the day, the sun was setting and she was tired, hungry and dirty. So after all that dueling, it was nice to just sit back,  
talk with everybody and pick on Joey as usual.

"Shall we duel some of the other kids here or shall Joey just wait for some three-year-olds to come his way?" Tristan said.

"Hey, Tristan. It's not Joey's fault he needs a dueling monkey to challenge him." Téa said teasingly. all of them started to laugh, but they were pissing Joey off according to the look on his face.

"Just one more word about dueling monkeys and I'm gonna..."

"Gonna what, dude?" Stacey said challengingly, seeing him worm his way out of it, since he was kind of scared of her. "Aw, boner! not now!"  
he groaned, noticing his bulge harden. "Nice to see the dueling pack strikes again."

Oh great, she knew that annoying voice. All of them turned to see Mai with a cocky smile on her face, which Stacey wanted to punch at so badly. "How are you Joseph? glad to see me?"

"Ecstatic. just look at all the joy I have." he said sarcastically, making her laugh. "Is Yugi or Stacey still winning your duels for you?  
or have you finally won some duels for you? If they weren't there to hold your hand, you wouldn't have beat me."

"Look, that's not what Yugi and I do for Joey." Stacey said, defending him. "Oh shut it, little Kaiba favorite! you and Yugi have been cheating with Joey ever since I came here."

"I know one thing. I ain't gonna kill you with cards, you fake, plastic bitch!" she yelled, trying to lunge at her, while her face was red with anger and she had a red anime thing appear on her temple, but Joey and Tristan held her back. and Tristan yelled at Yugi to control his cousin which he tried to do, but she was too stubborn and pissed to respond.

"Look, if Joey's so tough, let's see him play for himself! So what's your answer tough guy?"

She really hated this girl. Mai had some nerve doing that. and the bad part was that she wasn't even dueling him again. she had someone else duel for her.  
Rex Raptor, the other little munchkin that liked to stare at her, or more importantly, her large breasts, oh great. the little perv. Tristan protested against it,  
but Joey wanted to do it. then came the argument and a punch from Joey, right at Tristan knocking him down.

While Joey and Rex started their match, she and Yugi had to go see about something. Well, actually she was watching, when Yugi yanked her hand and dragged her with him, assuring her that it was cousin business.

"Whoa, where's the fire, cuz?"

"I need you for something, Stace. Come on."

"Uhhh... wait? Where are you taking me?" They both ran into the field, looking for Tristan she guessed. then she heard some familiar mumbling.

"What a nimrod. big dumb jerk, who does he think he is?" Oh Tristan, so whiny. they found him near a lake, splashing water on his face, since he and Joey got into a big fight. "You okay Tristan?" Yugi asked. he turned to face them, being a little surprised that they were there.

"Yug? Stacey? What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be helping Joey."

"Joey made it pretty clear he didn't want our help on this one. and since you left, I figured maybe we should leave too." She replied, while Yugi nodded.

"But he needs your coaching. without you two, he won't stand a chance. you two have to go back and help him." Tristan said a little concerned.

"Joey needs to fight this duel on his own, and we have to let him." Yugi told him. Tristan grabbed Yugi by the shirt, as if to punch him, but he just picked him up  
and shook him a little. Stacey got a little mad from that, no one should touch him like that. not even Tristan or Joey.

"Yugi, you need to help him!"

"And you need to take your hands off my cousin before I kill you myself, Tristan!" she said, seeing him put Yugi down.

This discussion was getting them nowhere, so she just sat back and listened to Yugi still try. The poor guy. Finally, Tristan came to his senses  
and they went back to the field. Joey was doing great, until Rex brought out the Red Eyes Black Dragon. But at least Joey was smarter than he looked.  
Winning the duel with Rex not only got him more star chips, but also won him the Red Eyes Black Dragon card.

Now it was night time, and Stacey couldn't wait to lay down and sleep. all of them were hungry, and just hearing Joey complain, she wanted to kill him.  
Mai had to join them, but at least she was tolerable now. Stacey and Téa freshened up in the makeshift shower, since they were both starting to stink.

After her shower, Stacey wore a soft, black dress that reached above her knees with red lace, displaying a bit more skin than what she was used to and cleavage. She then paired the dress with knee-length sexy laced-up black boots with red trim and finished off her sexy rock star look with smoky black eye shadow and eyeliner that made her purple eyes pop and her trademark long straight dark brown hair with her bangs pulled back now and they finally got some good food now.

Joey wasn't that bad of a cook since Stacey said that the best way to a woman's heart was through her stomach and he blushed at her response and then smiled since he'd been trying to win her over ever since her duel with Ghost Kaiba and hoped that this meal would convince her. Yugi and Mai started to discuss the tournament, but Téa didn't want to hear anything that was related to dueling.

"We can always make fun of Joey, that's always fun." she said. he shot her a mean glare, even though he knew she was teasing him.

Mai had left to walk around for a bit, which was good news for Stacey. she was sitting with Yugi near some bushes and she was falling asleep, her head on Yugi's shoulder but he didn't seem to mind since he didn't shake her off. then she felt a hand come against her bare back, making her scream.  
Joey and Tristan jumped in front of them, waiting for an attack, but then a kid came out who'd she seen in school with white hair, brown eyes and if she remembered correctly, had a British accent.

"It's Bakura!" Yugi said. "See, I told you! I have been seeing things, but you idiots wouldn't listen to me!" Téa yelled out. Stacey turned and glared at her.  
"Hey! Watch who you're calling an idiot, Gardener!" she said, while threatening Téa with her fist in her face.

"Now can he explain to me why he scared me half to death and nearly gave me a fucking heart attack?!" Stacey asked, still a little shaken but annoyed as well.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wanted to get your attention."

"You got it. Try that again and I will kill you dude."

All of them sat around the campfire, just looking at their cards. Stacey knew that she wasn't going to get that much sleep. they all picked the cards that they identified with the most. Joey - his Flame Swordsman, Tristan - his Cyber Commander, Téa - her Magician of Faith, Yugi - his Dark Magician,  
and Stacey - her Fire Princess. But Bakura had a magic card - Change of Heart.  
they all thought that it was a little weird, since that particular card changes the mood of a monster to be betrayer to it's owner. Bakura suggested a duel with all those cards and just for fun, even though Stacey knew what his idea of "fun" was, but then things began to get a little weirder.

He revealed a Millennium item, causing his voice to change, like Yugi's did when he dueled and same with hers. But he had a spirit inside and by the sound of it,  
he wasn't exactly friendly.

"Why are you doing this, dude?!" She asked angrily. "You and Yugi have something I want, and I aim to get them." Stacey growled. "Over my body, you psycho!" she yelled threateningly. then everything became pitch black.

Normal P.O.V.

Bakura fell victory after ending everybody into the shadow realm. He stood over the bodies of everybody, looking over the Millennium Puzzle and Anklet,  
reaching down to get them. But something happened that he didn't count on: Yugi and Stacey's bodies getting up and ruining his chances.

"You want the Millennium Puzzle and Anklet? then you'll have to duel us for them. If we win, you release us from here." Yugi said.

"Why take their souls and bring us here?" Stacey asked. "I come to possess all eight Millennium items. when I'm done with both of you, those items will be mine!" they both looked at each other, nodding in understanding and accepting his challenge. they played not in an arena, but on a stump in the field they were in. they laid out the dueling board and began. "My first card is the Cyber Commander in defense mode." Yugi said, laying out the card.

Then there came something that shocked them both. what came up wasn't a normal monster, it was Tristan in the Cyber Commander's clothes.  
He looked around and screamed when he saw the size of his friend. Bakura laid down the Magical Hat, attacking Tristan and killing him.

"Tristan!" Yugi and Stacey yelled. "What have you done to him, you insolent ass?" she yelled. "My, my. what a dirty mouth you have. Anyway, he's on his way to the discard pile or the graveyard." he said with an evil smirk across his face, which only made her even more angry as he laughed at their sadness.  
"You better be lucky you're on that side and not over here. Because I will not hesitate to go over there and beat ya ass!" she growled, making him laugh.

Yugi needed a strong card, so he played Joey's. The Flame Swordsman.

"Hey, Yugi what gives. I remember, AAAAHHHH! giant Yugi and Stacey, I have finally cracked." Joey said, when he appeared as his favorite monster.

"Listen to me Joey, Bakura has trapped your soul in your favorite card. You're the Flame Swordsman." Stacey explained. "I'M THE WHO?!" Joey asked and exclaimed. "We have to win this duel in order to restore you to normal. but if you lose, you'll be sent to the graveyard. we need your help." Yugi continued.

"You want my help, you got it. I may have lost my mind, but I'll go along with this. Alright, who wants a piece of... AAAAHHH! Giant Bakura!  
Now I know I lost my mind. I'm six inches tall, wearing a dress and about to fight my friend."

"That's not really Bakura, Joey. an evil spirit has taken over his body." Stacey said. "Oh, well here goes nothing." Joey said.

Yelling out his attack, he slashed the Magical Hat, killing it. It was now Bakura's turn, he placed a face down card, ending his turn.  
But did Joey learn not to attack before Yugi told him? No. he attacked right at it. "Hassan chop! Ta-da!" Joey yelled, happy about attacking it.

"Joey, you dumb ass! that was a morphing jar!" Stacey yelled. "Is that bad?" Joey asked, while she face palmed in annoyance.

"When a morphing jar is attacked, cards from both players' hands go to the graveyard. Just be thankful Stacey and Téa weren't here." Yugi said.

"Sorry Yug'." Joey told him. Drawing another hand, Yugi pulled out Dark Magician and Fire Princess. Since he had no choice, he put them both down.  
and out appeared Yugi and Stacey, dressed as their monsters. Joey blushed as soon he saw the way Stacey was dressed in Fire Princess' clothes, her long, dark brown hair blowing beautifully around her. he also laid down Monster Reborn, bringing back Tristan.

"Joey, Yugi, Stacey, you guys dreaming this too?"

"Why are you guys dressed like that?" Little Stacey asked, seeing that she had a staff in her hand and was wearing an orange robe and a red cape.

"I'm going insane. there's two of me, and two of Yugi."

"Guess we have to win the duel in order to wake up." Tristan pointed out. "Alright then, let me chop him."

"Me and Yugi were played, so we have to move." Stacey said, making Joey step back. "Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi yelled.

His attack activated another morphing jar. sending all the cards from their hand to the graveyard. "I'm sorry." Yugi said.

"Don't worry, I did the same thing Yug'." Joey said. Bakura laid down a trap called 'Just Desserts', bringing down Yugi's life points to 500.  
but it also hit Yugi really bad. "Big Yugi, are you okay?" Tristan asked. Yugi was hunched over, and holding his chest like he'd been just punched.

"Yeah, but one more attack like that and it's over." he strained to say. Since Téa wasn't safe in his hand, he played her face down in defense mode.  
She appeared under the card and then yelled out to the others. they all ran to her, and covered her from Bakura's sight.

"A little early for Halloween, don't you think?" Téa asked, then looked at the staff in her hand, which was very much like Stacey's but different.

"Does anyone else see two Staceys and Yugis?" she asked. "They're duelling against an evil Bakura for us. think of it this way, there are two Yugis and Staceys.  
cool ones are up there and the puny ones are down here." Joey said. "I'm about to hurt you Joey for that last crack, dude. So I'd suggest you watch your mouth, or I'll put my fist in it." Stacey said, threateningly. Joey gulped. "Noted." he replied nervously.

Yugi didn't like being called puny, so he revealed the monster that was placed face down on Bakura's side. "Yugi wait!" Big Yugi yelled.

It was too late. he attacked. but then Yugi got hit with an electrical shock, causing all of him to go numb. Stacey ran to him, trying to help him up.  
Bakura placed a man-eater bug on the field, face down. but they couldn't do anything, but it can take one card off the field as soon as someone attacks.  
Joey sacrified himself, so that Yugi could pull a trap card. Now he was in the graveyard, leaving everybody on the field.

Both Téa and Stacey began to cry and Téa's tears activated her card effects. thankfully, he could summon back one magic card and replay it.  
Monster Reborn had brought Joey back. Stacey ran to him, hugged him and also punched him. "Is it too much to ask for me not to have a heart attack?"  
Stacey said, indignantly. he laughed, but then came the Change Of Heart card and the evil Bakura chose Stacey to turn against her friends and cousin.

"Leave her out of this!" Big Yugi cried out. "Too late! try to save your cousin from this!" he yelled at him.

Out of that card came Bakura, the real one, and he helped. by taking over the other card, evil Bakura had on the field. He asked Stacey to attack him, but she refused. then big Yugi and Stacey joined hands, making the evil Bakura come out of the host's body. Now he was on the field, open for an attack.

"Attack him Stacey!" Big Yugi cried out. She smiled, running towards him and beaming him into oblivion.

"Man, that was a weird dream." Stacey said, as she was getting up. "I just had a dream that Bakura went totally mental." Tristan said.

"Same here. last time I sleep with cards under my pillow." Joey added. "Hey guys!" Bakura yelled.

Both Joey and Tristan screamed, hugging each other and causing them to laugh.  
"I dreamt we were all dressed as duel monsters and there were two Yugis and two Staceys." Téa said. Maybe Stacey wasn't dreaming, that was what she saw. then came something she didn't expect to see. a helicopter and a familiar face. Seto.

 **A/N: Whew, pretty long chapter if I do say so myself. So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Pretty creepy stuff, huh. Anyway, tell me what you think in the comments. Only fifteen more chapters left until I start Season 2 and the Battle City arc.**


	9. Yugi VS Panik

**Since I'm still waiting on reviews for Chapter 8, I'll go ahead and start on Chapter 9. Now that the gang was finally out of the shadow duel with Bakura's evil half, they now had to deal with a creepy looking guy named Panik, who wasn't afraid of the dark apparently. ENJOY!**

Chapter 9: Yugi VS Panik

After their shadow match with Bakura, they ran into some scary looking ass guy named Panik, who wanted trouble.  
Yugi stepped in since he said that Stacey had done enough for one day. this guy apparently wasn't afraid of the dark,  
since he had spent most of his duel with Yugi in the dark. Yugi won, leaving the guy to give Mai her chips back.

After getting back to camp, they decided to finally get some sleep. Stacey laid next to Yugi, who was sitting with Bakura, just talking,  
even though she really wanted to sleep and cuddle up with Joey. since she was so tired, it wasn't going to happen.  
As she was drifting off to sleep, something had come up that was interesting.

"Bakura, am I seeing things or is your Millennium Ring glowing?" Yugi asked. "If not, then I guess we're both seeing things." Bakura answered.  
Since this was getting really interesting, Stacey turned over to face them, seeing one of the spikes from his Millennium Ring glow and point in the direction of the castle. "Why is it doing that?" she asked Bakura, knowing that she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

"I don't know, but it did the same thing when I met Yugi and you."

"Maybe it's pointing towards the Millennium Eye. it took my grandpa's and Stacey's uncle's soul." Yugi said with so much pain in his voice.

"Can we just get some sleep, guys. Please? I'm worn out. And also, can I please go and sleep with Joey, Yugi?" Stacey complained.

They both laughed at her and laid down, while Yugi nodded and she went over to Joey and shook him awake.

"Jo-Jo, can we cuddle? I can't sleep." Stacey whined to him. Joey opened his eyes and came face-to-face with his crush and future girlfriend.

"Huh? What? I thought you were over there with Yug." Joey asked, half-asleep. "Well, I was. until I couldn't sleep that well. I was so uncomfortable sleeping next to Yugi and Bakura and well, I figured I'd come and sleep with you. To keep me company." she finished in a low,  
sultry voice that made Joey's member harden again.

"Well, alright. come here." he said opening his arms to her, and she took her boots off and crawled towards him and snuggled against his warm chest, while he wrapped his strong arms around her and she finally drifted off to sleep in his embrace, while he finally went back to sleep himself. They finally drifted off to sleep together.

Drifting back to sleep, when in came a blinding light, waking her up. and the sound of a helicopter.

"Hey, some of us are trying to get some shuteye, you insensitive jerk!" Joey yelled in frustration and she didn't blame him. Stacey needed her eight hours of beauty sleep. and if she didn't get it, she would wake up very grumpy. and she was extremely cranky in the mornings.

The plane landed near them, the engine dying down. She got up feeling so groggy, she wanted to pummel the guy to a pulp.  
but then out came that familiar face, those icy blue eyes...Kaiba. She and Yugi ran to him, wanting to talk to him.

"I haven't seen you two since the duel." Seto said. that reminded her of something. "Oh, that reminds me, your deck. here. and thank you for helping me." she said, handing him his cards. it was weird, Seto actually smiled at her! but then it fell as quickly as it came.  
he said thanks and then started to walk off. really?! she was friends with that?!  
"You know, Kaiba, since we're all headed to Pegasus' castle, you can join us. but you'll need some star chips though." Yugi said.

"Don't be so naïve. this isn't just some game for me, Yugi. I'm going after Pegasus to save my brother, not so I can win some silly prize.  
have fun with your tournament." The way he said that was so cold and cruel. she mentally slapped herself for being friends with this jerk.  
He walked away without another word. Joey got angry and ran after him, grabbing him by his shirt collar.

"Listen here, tough guy! I can understand you wanting to get your little brother back and all, but don't go thinking your the only one with a noble cause, get it? we all have something worth fighting for, so if you want a piece of Pegasus, get in line, hot shot. that's right, I ain't scared of you!" Seto grabbed one of Joey's hands and pulled it off of him. "Nice grip, Wheeler, now let me show you mine."

With one swift move, he flipped Joey over and made him land on the ground, causing Stacey to scream while she ran to Joey, hearing him groan a little in pain. "Jo-Jo, are you okay?!" she shouted out, seeing that she had her boots on now and looking concerned.

"I'm fine, Stace." Joey said. Tristan smiled at the tender moment between the two friends. "You see Kaiba. This is why Stacey's falling for Joey.  
Because, unlike you, she actually cares about people and their well-being, unlike you. it's no wonder you don't have any friends.  
I'm surprised at how she's still friends with you, even though you always treat her friends and family like shit!"

Tristan commented, which shocked everybody, even Kaiba. Tristan was right. Ever since his stepfather had adopted him and Mokuba, he'd been treating everybody around him like trash and taking out his anger on the people who'd been trying to help him, but apparently, he'd been too stubborn to see it.

"Do you really think I'm going to let this little tournament stop me from getting to Pegasus?" Seto said coolly.

Joey got up and still wanted to challenge him. Stacey guessed that it was an ego thing with him. "Forget Pegasus, now you have me to deal with. Bust out your cards and let's get it on!" Stacey was shocked at what Joey was doing, but she figured that he needed to teach Kaiba a lesson in respect.

"Joey,...are you sure..."

"I'm sure Stace. he needs to learn some respect."

"Why don't you go and find an opponent you can really beat, like an infant or a monkey?"

Okay, now that just pissed Joey off more. Joey laid out some more insults about Yugi beating him. Seto finally agreed to duel Joey, but on one condition.  
that they use this new device that Kaiba invented while he was away. what was bad about it, was that Seto won after three minutes. and in he came, gloating. man the guy can talk, and he also took his anger out on Joey, and that was going too far. but at least he did something decent and wished them luck,  
before heading off by himself.

After everybody went back to their tents and laid down, she decided to follow Seto. he wasn't that far from them, so it was easy to find him.  
She was hiding behind a bush, waiting to talk to him as they walked some more. He stopped, but didn't even turn around when he said,  
"You shouldn't be out here, Stacey. you need some rest."

"Oh, so Seto Kaiba does care. From the way you were ripping on my friends and cousin, I thought you hated me. and by the way, you just took away my chances of having a potential relationship with my future boyfriend, dude! God, Seto. do you not want me and Joey to be together? Are you really that desperate to take me away from him? Or is it because you just want me to forget all about him and suddenly start falling for you instead?"

He turned to face her, and his look had changed from cold and cruel, to soft and caring. and he was also shocked by Stacey's words.

"I could never hate you. I'm just angry about everything. Mokuba's the only family I have left. and I didn't take away your chance at having a relationship with Wheeler. I just never thought I could picture you with someone like him. and I don't want you to forget about him. You can be with whoever you want.  
It's your choice." Seto said, which shocked Stacey.

She smiled, finally seeing the soft side of Kaiba, she really liked it. He set up camp for the night, knowing that Yugi was bound to come looking for her in the morning, so she kept him company, as a friend. She laid next to him, looking up at the stars and he was quiet though. So she decided to ask him the question  
that was driving her insane. "How did you manage to help me in the duel?" she asked, curiously.

His gaze never left the night sky, but he answered her. "Got back home and managed to hack into Pegasus's computer. it wasn't as hard as most people think."

She turned her body to face his, although he just looked up at the sky. and she did something that shocked her even... she kissed his cheek.  
(A/N: It was just a friendly kiss that didn't mean anything, don't worry. Stacey's still in love with Joey and would never betray him.)  
He finally looked at her, his eyes just curiously searching hers. "What was that for?"

"For helping me, it was really sweet of you." His face was a little red and hers was too.  
she looked down at the ground, since she knew she made it a little more awkward already. But then a soft touch pulled her eyes up to meet his again.  
His hand gently touching her cheek, as she saw him lean in, their lips just centimeters apart, when they heard some voices coming near them.

"Aw, look. Kaiba finally has a girlfriend. So sweetheart, you and that Wheeler kid already having trouble in paradise?" one of the other goons asked, teasingly.

"Urgh, no! We're not even dating yet, you jackasses! We're just taking things slow by being friends first and then we'll see where things go with us!"  
Stacey yelled in annoyance and pouted. Seto had now finally realized why she was Joey's perfect match.  
She was a loudmouth like him and also had a short fuse, even though she was normally shy and quiet.

It was the goons from earlier, only now there were about six of them and two of them, so they were practically outnumbered. they both stood up, ready to fight them by any means necessary. and she didn't even care if she broke a nail or not. Stacey wasn't no ordinary girl you wanted to mess with.

"Miss Muto, Master Pegasus would like to see you."

"Like hell he would. I'm not going anywhere with you ass holes."

"I'm afraid we have to insist." Seto pulled her behind him, as he faced the goons, head-on. while he smiled and gave her a thumbs-up for defending herself.

"If you want her, you'll have to go through me."

"Suit yourself, Kaiba."

One punch was thrown by Seto and sending one to the ground, the others tried to stop him. He jabbed one in the chest with his elbow, while kicking one of them and making them both fall to the floor. She was about to run to his aid, when strong arms came around her, dragging her away.

Seto turned to see her being taken away, leaving the other goons down and running after her, even though he knew that Joey would freak if he knew that something bad had happened to Stacey, and he would immediately blame Yugi for leaving her in Seto's care, instead of his.  
the one that had her was faster, and Seto couldn't keep up, until something happened. Seto was knocked down, and he laid on the floor unconscious and not moving.  
The guy who had her, stopped when he was hit, looking back at another one with big rocks in his hands. She softly called out to him, but he didn't wake up.

"Kaiba must really like this girl. Pegasus made the right choice about sending her to the dungeon."

What?! She's a prisoner now?! they both laughed and slowly walked to the castle, leaving Seto on the floor and her heart aching.  
She just prayed he wasn't dead.

Underneath Duelist Kingdom was a dungeon, and an old one. It smelled horrible and it was cold. they opened one cell and threw her in, but cuffed one arm to the wall. when he did that, she punched his eye out, making him glare at her. He cuffed her hand that had her dueling glove, which he took that had her star chips. she tried to kick him in the balls, but he moved out of her reach. that little bastard.

"Just consider yourself lucky that you're not alone." He pointed to another corner of the cell, which she couldn't see that well, since it was dark.  
But some light had shone through, so she called out the one person she knew that could be there with her.

"Mokuba?" The figure moved his head a little and jumped up, it was him. "How did you get in here, Stacey?"

"Long story, little dude. But the good news is, that I ran into Seto. and don't worry. he didn't try anything with me."

His face had lit up with such happiness, as he clenched the chain around his neck. "What's that?"

"Oh, it's a locket I keep Seto's picture in. He has one just like it, but with a picture of me." Since it was really late, Mokuba cuddled next to her and went to sleep, and she figured she might as well sleep too. since he took her glove and star chips, she couldn't duel in the contest anymore.

 **Well, there you have it. The end of Chapter 9. Only fourteen more chapters left to go and Season 1 will finally be completed. What do you think is going on here? Will Stacey ever be saved and reclaim her spot in the contest? Will she and Joey ever be reunited again? Find out in Chapter 10.**


	10. Joey vs Bonz

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for not writing in the past two days. I was trying to finish up my story on the EpisodeInteractive website.  
Anyway, while I'm waiting on reviews for the last four chapters, enjoy reading Chapter 10. **

**In the last chapter, Stacey and the gang came face to face with Panik, who apparently loves being in the dark and making people's lives miserable. and after Yugi defeated him, he returned the stolen star chips to Mai, who had lost to him earlier. Anyway, with that said, ENJOY! And please leave reviews. Because I'm feeling left out.**

Chapter 10 - Joey vs Bonz!

Seto woke up early in the morning in the same spot where he landed last night. the sun was barely coming up, the sky becoming blue as the sun rose higher. He sat up, rubbing the place on his head where he was hit, feeling a little blood. he knew that wasn't good, but he didn't have time to get to a doctor.  
Mokuba and Stacey needed him, and he needed to get to the castle. He got up and went back to where he made camp, everything was still there, thankfully. Grabbing his suitcase, he continued to walk to the castle, there was no stopping him now.

"Ah Kaiba, I thought from our little talk last night you would be gone by now." Out came one of the goons from behind a tree, coming straight for him. his fist raised up to try and hit him. "You're coming with me, Kaiba!" He grabbed his arm, pulled him forward, elbowed him in the ribs and then flipped him on to the ground. he picked him up by his shirt and said,  
"No, actually, you're coming with me and getting me into that castle, and save Mokuba and Stacey."

When Yugi woke up this morning, Stacey was gone. she had left a note for him though.

 _Yugi,  
_

 _I left to follow Kaiba, get some answers.  
If I'm not there by morning, start worrying. Love you cuz._

 _Stacey_

Joey woke up everybody else by yelling at them, and they started to call out for her, and look everywhere. Why would she go after Kaiba?  
Did she like him? Oh, the very thought of that, made him cringe! and to top it off, Joey was now missing too. They finally found him,  
but he was in a cave, dueling some scary-looking kid named Bonz. Bandit Keith was there, and he didn't look too happy that Joey won though.

Now they were trapped there, since those guys made the rocks avalanche and cave them in. On top of that, they had to duel a couple of annoying brothers that wouldn't stop rhyming. Para and Dox, I mean come on. Those guys didn't know when to shut up.  
The duel was different though. a tag team duel, and Joey dueled right beside him. But the thing was that the duel arena was a maze,  
making it more hard for them to get through. Only one thing kept going into his mind, what had Pegasus done to Stacey?

It was so cold in that dungeon, she hardly got any sleep. Since her arm was shackled to the wall and didn't have enough chain, she had to keep her arm up,  
which was giving it cuts and bruises on her wrist.  
Good thing her burn was on the other shoulder, and with what happened last night, the bandage came off and it hurt so bad and was starting to blister. But she held Mokuba while he slept peacefully next to her, having to endure the cold stone of the dungeon floor on the burn area. then he started to cry and thrash all over, like he was having a nightmare. "Give me back my brother, Pegasus! leave us alone!" he cried out.

She shook him to wake up, as his eyes popped open with such fear. When he saw her though, she saw so much relief as he settled down.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. "I had such a bad dream that Pegasus got Seto and somehow took his soul. can he do that?"

She didn't know if she should answer or not. but she just nodded her head, since she didn't want to lie. Mokuba held on to her, crying so hard,  
which made her stream out a few tears. To calm him down, she started to sing "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne.

Looking down at Mokuba's face, he was calmed down and actually smiling at her. "Stacey? do you think Seto's coming?"

"I'm sure he is, and Yugi's coming too. I just wish I was still dueling in the tournament. Just when I was getting the hang of things."

She sighed, thinking that the guys must be worried sick. The day seemed to drag on, just so slowly. but Mokuba told her about his past.  
How his parents died when he was very young, that Seto was pretty much raising him on his own, and that he was always there for him no matter what.  
It gave her a new respect for Seto, how he could risk everything for his brother. and then the memory from last night, when he almost kissed her,  
it made her feel weird, where was he?

They finally made it to the security entrance, and he made this dumb goon open the door. Inside, he lead him down a corridor that also lead to a dark path.

"I thought I told you to take me to the dungeon, this is endless."

"These tunnels are honeycombed throughout the island, you'd be lost down here for years without me."

"Don't get any ideas." He scoffed at his threat, but he doesn't just threaten people without going through with it.

"Listen slim, I'm bigger and stronger than you are. You only got the jump on me because you snuck up and took me by surprise. Hey, what's to stop me from spinning around right now and knocking you out? At least the girl didn't have to fight so much."

Now that got him furious. he turned him around and pulled him close to his collar. "If you've touched her or Mokuba, I'll drop you where you stand, got it?"

"Heh, well, when you put it that way, I'll help you find them and I swear I'll never lay a hand on her."

Coward. after a few more corridors, he stopped abruptly, giving him a cold grin. it was really dark, going into this part of the castle. then he backed up,  
stepping really hard on one stone, tripping the alarm. "If you want to find the girl and your brother, I suggest you find them before security shows up."

Keeping the urge to beat his brains out, he ran into the hall in front of him, trying to find their cell. calling out their names, in hoping they would reply,  
nothing for a few minutes. then he heard two voices calling out to him at the same time.

"SETO!" Running to the voices, he heard several men coming his way, so he had to hide.

"He couldn't have gone far, put guards around the cell, he'll show up." one yelled to the others as they ran in the same direction. fools, they were leading him right to him. once down there, there were about five men, they so underestimated him.

He took out one at a time, and ran to the first cell that was in his reach, seeing Stacey and Mokuba huddled together against the wall.  
Her arm looked really bad with blisters and a little bit of an infection from the dungeon walls.

"Mokuba? Stacey?" Both of them shot their eyes up at him and smiled, Mokuba tried to come to the door, but the chains around his feet were too short.

"Dude, how did you find us?" Stacey asked. "Doesn't matter. I just need to get both of you out of here, and get you to a doctor."

Getting out a pick, he tried to undo the lock, when in came a familiar voice.  
"Well, well, well, the Kaiba brothers are together again. I knew nothing would stop you from getting here."

Pegasus. He just stood there, looking at him with a sinister smirk on his face. anger coursing through his blood, making him just want to kill him.

"I should kill you for what you did to them."

"Don't be ridiculous, Kaiba boy. my dungeon, my castle. the only one who can make threats around here is me."

A bright light shone through the dungeon, blinding him. and he could hear Mokuba's cries for help, but he couldn't get to him.  
and then a thump came from the cell, as the light died down. looking in, Mokuba's body laid on the floor, motionless and face down.  
Stacey reached over and shook him, but no response. just an evil laugh from Pegasus.

Pegasus held up a blank card in his face, and then came Mokuba's face, making him even more furious. "You fucking monster, what have you done to him?!"  
Stacey cried out in pain, seeing the tears in her eyes and wanted nothing more than to take the Millennium Eye and shove it down his throat.

"Just a little magic trick. I have ensured your cooperation, for you see, his soul has been sent to the shadow realm. and there he shall remain,  
unless you beat me in a duel."

"You're crazy! me, duel you? fine, I'll do anything!" she cried out in desperation, tears of anger spilling from her eyes again.

"Not so fast, you first must beat Yugi in a duel. if you don't, Mokuba will stay locked away in the shadow realm forever."

"Seto, wait, don't do this! We'll find another way, just listen to me!" Stacey called out, but her mind didn't want to hear it.

"Quiet, Miss Muto. there is no other way. Here, you'll need these." He threw some star chips at her and a dueling glove.

"You little ass! that belongs to me, dip shit!" Stacey yelled. "Not anymore."

"For now, I have no choice but to play your little game, ...on one condition." he said, hearing Stacey gasp in shock. "What's that?"

"She comes with me."

"Very well, I knew you would ask that. so I'll let her go with you." He unlocked the door and unlocked her shackle, pulling her out.  
Then there came something unexpected: Pegasus handcuffed them together. "You two lovebirds have fun eliminating Yugi boy."

"WE'RE NOT EVEN DATING, YOU DIP SHIT!" Stacey yelled at his retreating form. _Man! When will people get it through their damn heads that I'm in love with Joey?!  
_ Stacey thought in annoyance. _Speaking of which, I sure do miss him though._ She finished sadly. Both of them stayed quiet throughout the walk outside.

Seto knew she was probably mad at him, but what choice did he have? and on top of that, Joey was going to be steaming mad when he finds out that his future girlfriend had been taken away and locked up in the dungeons forever, causing him not to see her.

* * *

 **A/N: End of Chapter 10. Another long chapter finished. I hope you'll all like this one. and please tell me what you think by reviewing.  
Only thirteen more chapters left to go and Season One will finally be complete.**


	11. Cousins Reunited!

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on Chapter 10, it really means a lot. Anyway, in the last chapter, Stacey was being held prisoner in Pegasus' dungeons along with Mokuba. Kaiba had attempted to rescue them but was caught by Pegasus and he had handcuffed him and Stacey together, mistaking them for a couple. That is, until Stacey had snapped and angrily replied that she and Kaiba were just friends.  
Seeing that she was trying to get together with Joey and only saw Kaiba as a friend and nothing else. Will she make it out alive?  
FIND OUT NOW!**

Chapter 11 - Cousins Reunited And The End Of A Friendship?

It was bad enough being shackled to a dungeon wall, but having to be handcuffed to Kaiba wasn't really a picnic. Yugi and Stacey could have  
helped him get Mokuba back, but he had changed back to his old ways: cold-hearted and cruel. She just felt like punching herself,  
how could she be friends with him if he's like that? He didn't say a word to her as they made their way back outside.

But instead of going out the back, Seto took her to the front of the castle, at the top of the stairs. Duelist Kingdom seemed really small compared to the height of the stairwell. "You'd think someone as rich as Pegasus would put in an elevator?"

She knew that complaining voice: Joey! the gang came up along the corner, and she was happy to see them all safe.

"Yugi cuz, guys! up here!" she yelled at them. As they looked her way, Yugi's smile had gotten so big, while the others cheered that she was okay, especially Joey. but when they saw Seto, the smiles dropped, as they all walked further to help her. she wanted to run and hug Yugi so badly, but then she remembered the handcuffs. "What's with this, Kaiba? she didn't want to stay with you, so you had to handcuff Stacey?"

Tristan yelled out. "I can't let you through, Yugi." Seto said. "I have 10 chips, so stand aside and let her go." Yugi called out angrily.  
"You may have ten chips, but I can't allow you to face Pegasus. I have to, you and I are going to have one final duel and you will lose."

Yugi just gave him an angry look and walked further up, she reached out to take Yugi's hand, but Seto jerked his hand back, pulling her behind him. she could see a look of jealousy on his face. "Let her go, Kaiba!" Yugi growled at him. "Not until you agree to a duel."

"I don't have to duel you."

"No longer confident that the so-called heart of the cards will help you win? Or are you afraid that you can't beat me without Exodia?  
I have changed, so let me duel you now for the right reasons."

With Seto's challenge, Yugi had no choice. she saw his transformation as he changed to look older and sound older. then came her turn as her body changed, feeling the spirit of the Millennium Anklet take over. "Kaiba, I accept your challenge, so let's see what you've really learned."

Yugi's spirit voice said. Seto took them to the top of the castle, on a ledge on the roof. Why he chose that place, she had no idea.  
While Seto was setting up, she tried one last time to reason with him.  
"Seto, you don't need to duel Yugi. he's the only one who can beat Pegasus."

"Please Stacey, I don't want to talk right now."

"Just listen to me, Seto, you don't know what you're up against..."

"I said, just leave me alone! I don't need your help!" he snapped at her.

Don't know why, but she felt her heart break a little, he was so angry about what happened. He threw Yugi his duel disk prototype,  
telling him to lay down five chips. as they both drew cards, they laid them on the slots on the little Frisbee-like projector and threw them to the ground, making not only their monsters visible, but four huge cards appeared, facing them.

She could see Seto's hand, Reucashin, a trap card, a blue eyes, a clown and an ax man. Reucashin was in attack mode and Yugi pulled out his  
Curse Of Dragon. Yugi easily attacked and made Seto's monster die. Seto just smirked, since he had something more up his sleeve.

Sword Stalker in attack mode, which gets a bonus for the last card to be destroyed. Meanwhile, while watching them both duel,  
she was trying to squeeze her hand out of the handcuff. Seto attacked but with no luck, Yugi had a magic card that switched to Dark Magician.

She could hear the others cheer and tell Seto off, but it didn't even phase him. Kaiba had laid out a genie, which was also the monster that had activated his trap card. She knew he was killing time, until he got out all three blue eyes. her hand was almost out,  
and she would have one big cut along the side of her hand. almost there! "De-Spell card." Seto said as he laid it out.

Man, Yugi lost a magic card in his hand, Swords Of Revealing Light. "You have no idea what I have in store for you, Yugi."

"Then maybe I should see for myself, my trap card is the all seeing eye of truth. Now I can see all the cards in your hand."

The cards turned, revealing the one Blue Eyes that he had in his hand, everybody gasped in shock.  
"You can always count on Kaiba to have a Blue Eyes up his sleeve." Joey remarked. She could see the tension in Yugi's face, she guessed that he put two and two together. Seto just snickered a little, thinking that not even Yugi could guess what he had in store. she looked at Seto, his eyes just locked on his target,  
waiting for Yugi to strike. Why was she friends with this jerk, why?! Yugi had something for Kaiba alright, Magic Box. She smiled, seeing Yugi destroy the lamp that the genie was hiding in. Seto's life points were now down to 800.

She yanked a little at the handcuff, trying to finally escape, but one bolt was digging into her skin, making it impossible. she pulled more and with one quick move, she was free. She clutched her injured hand and ran to her friends and future boyfriend, entering a big group hug. Since she didn't want to get blood on them, she put her hand behind her back.

Joey grabbed the first-aid kit from the bag Téa had and began to bandage her up, while giving her a worried look.  
and she blushed at his actions and then she burst into tears and cried into his shirt while he wrapped his arms tightly around her, while she told him about everything that had happened to her and how she wasn't able to see him, and how he was relieved to be with her once again.

Téa gave her some ointment for her burn, and she rubbed it in while the others watched the duel go on. since Téa was squeamish, she didn't help with the cut,  
since she looked green while she saw blood dripping from her hand. Looking up, Yugi had his eyes on her, giving her such a worried look and Kaiba was doing the same. She gave Yugi a nod that she was okay and that the duel could continue.

Since she was feeling so weak, she held on to Joey to stand up, and so that she could rest a little. Seto infected Yugi's deck with a virus that made Yugi only play monsters up to 1500 attack points and his magic cards.  
She knew that Seto wanted his brother back, but they could've settled that another way. but even with that, Yugi was still beating Seto. his life points were now down to 500, while Yugi's were 1500. and he finally put a Blue Eyes White Dragon on the field, destroying Yugi's monster.

Now Yugi was down to 400 life points. and she had a feeling that this duel wasn't going to end well. when Seto drew, he smirked so deviously, setting all three blue eyes on the field and used a fusion card. "Behold, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" and with a trap card, Seto's life points went from 500 to 900.  
and since his turn was over, Yugi drew from his deck. A laugh came from him, and she smiled, he had something. putting down the card, out came a...Kuribo?  
AAAAWWW! it was so cute, but not exactly what she had in mind. "Come on, Yugi! this is just embarrassing! Kuribo is just a little runt." Seto yelled out.

And she could tell by the look on the Kuribo's face, that he didn't like that remark. Then Yugi played a magic card, Multiply. and tons of Kuribos came popping up  
everywhere. Even when Seto attacked a lot of them, they still kept coming. then came something that she didn't even think was possible.  
Yugi fused his Undead Mammoth with the Blue Eyes, causing it to start rotting, like in her duel with the Kaiba ghost. Yugi just waited another turn and let the dragon's attack slowly weaken.

Five minutes went by and Seto just had the most vacant look on his face. She was starting to worry, so she'd better see if he was okay.  
Since she rested a little, she could walk again. so she made her way back to him. "Seto, are you okay?" she asked him.

He didn't answer, he just stared out into space like before. She shook him by the shoulders a little, while telling him, "Seto please, snap out of it! speak to me!"

Nothing. Yugi drew another card out and played Celtic Guardian in attack mode. it attacked one head and it fell down, disappearing.  
Seto's life points were now down to 400. she had her grip on Seto's right arm, still shaking him a little to wake him up. then came a soft reply.

"Yugi." She turned to see Seto, his face as serious as ever. "This duel can't end this way, if I don't defeat you. Pegasus will keep my brother prisoner forever.  
even though I don't have any cards to stop you from attacking, but I know one thing that can."  
With an iron grip, he grabbed her hand, and just her luck, it was her cut hand. she yelped in pain, but that just made him grip her harder.

He backed up slowly, on to the ledge of the roof, climbing up on the stone barrier. Still gripping her, he pulled her up and pulled her close to him.  
Then she got what he was doing, then she thought, _he wouldn't_. but by the look of desperation on his face, she knew he would.

"I'm sorry." She thought she heard him whisper to her. "I'm going to force your hand, Yugi. I have to win this duel."

 _Spirit, help me! what am I going to do?_ she asked her. _Let Yugi attack._ she answered back. _What?! that would kill both me and Seto!_ she yelled back in her head.

 _Why care about him? he's risking your life. For Mokuba! he would never do this, just to win a duel._

"Next move is up to you, Yugi. you can attack again, but the resulting shock waves may cause me to lose my balance." Seto told Yugi.

"Don't tempt me!" Yugi yelled back. "You can win this duel, but if you do, would you risk Stacey's safety and mine?"

"You're bluffing!" She heard Joey yell. "Let her go! she has nothing to do with this!" Téa cried out. "Get down! you know Yugi would never hurt anyone!"  
Bakura yelled out. Seto didn't even pay attention to them, he just wanted to see what Yugi would do next. Yugi's eyes read of confusion, wanting to think of a way out of this, but nothing he did would stop Kaiba. "Look, I care for her, but I care about my grandfather more. I could never hurt her, you Kaiba, are just wrong." Stacey growled as soon as she heard Yugi say that he cared about her uncle more than her, causing her to yell out in anger at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU TO CARE ABOUT? DAMN IT YUGI, WHAT THE HELL?"  
Stacey screamed at her cousin, causing him to flinch and come face-to-face with his very angry cousin. "What? Stacey, that's not what I meant. I just..."  
Yugi began, but Stacey stopped him.

"Stop, I get it! It's obvious that you don't love me. You want to act like a dick, fine! I'm out of here! Oh, and here's your stupid card, dumb ass!" She screamed, getting out the 'Fire Princess' card and aiming it right at his head and causing him to catch it.  
Stacey's eyes were full of tears and she had run off toward the same place where she and Yugi had found Tristan after his fight with Joey.

"STACEY, WAIT! YUG DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" Joey yelled as he ran after her, causing Tristan to glare at him. "Nice, Yugi! You scared her off!" he angrily yelled.  
Meanwhile, Stacey was running until her legs were numb. She began to repeatedly punch a tree until her knuckles bled.  
"Hey, stop!" Joey shouted, while he ran over and gently removed her fist to prevent it from bleeding more. She flailed her arms like a crazy woman and screamed in anger until she gave up and cried loudly, while he gathered her in his arms and laid her head against his chest and waited for the cries to stop.

"I can't believe Yugi would say that about me. What-the-hell's-his-problem?!" Stacey asked, while she hiccuped now. "I don't know. Yug's goin' through a rough time right now. I mean, he did lose his grandfather and your uncle to Pegasus. So, if ya got a problem, don't blame it on Yugi. Blame it on Pegasus."  
Joey said, while he gently lifted Stacey's chin so that she could be at his eye level.

"Look, I know that you're having a rough time right now with losing your uncle and everything, but what can I do to cheer ya up and make it up to ya?" he asked. Stacey looked at him with a glazed look on her face, bit her lip and said seductively: "Kiss me." Joey pushed Stacey against the tree, smiled and lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist and they began making out.

After they stopped kissing, they went back to the duel arena where the duel between Yugi and Kaiba was still going on. Seto brushed it off and pulled out a card from his deck. Monster Reborn. Using it, he brought back the Blue Eyes head that was just destroyed. It was strong again and able to kill anything.

"We're tied in life points, Yugi. Strike me now, if you dare. if not, next turn I swear I will take you down."

 _We have to do this, Yugi._ She heard someone in her head, since it was the voice of Yugi's Millennium Spirit, she could assume that she could hear them talking.

 _I can't hurt her!_ Yugi's normal voice yelled out, _this isn't right! there has to be another way!_

 _There isn't._ The coldness in his voice rang out in her head. the puzzle spirit was willing to risk Seto's and her life? she could sense the fighting within himself.  
then came something she didn't think he would do. "If you think this would stop me, you're wrong, Kaiba! Celtic Guardian attack!"

It seemed like everything was going in slow motion. the monster slowly tried to make his way down to the dragon to finish it off. then it just came out of her.

"Yugi, please! stop! you know this isn't right! I don't care about my safety, but think about Seto's! please don't do this! this isn't like the Yugi I know!"

 _She's right, we can't do this._ Yugi's thoughts called out. He fell down to his knees, hiding his face. but then she heard normal Yugi yell out...

"STOP!" And just like that, Celtic Guardian stopped, setting down his sword. Yugi's heavy breathing could be heard from a long distance away.

"Couldn't do it, huh, Yugi?" Seto said, with such arrogance in his tone. "White Lightning Attack!" Celtic Guardian was destroyed and Yugi was defeated.  
Seto let her go, and she ran to Yugi's side, wrapping her arms around him. he began to cry and so did she.

"I'm sorry, forgive me for what I almost did and for saying that I care about my grandpa more than you!" Yugi begged.

"It's fine. you're forgiven. you have nothing to be sorry about."

"I almost couldn't control him, the spirit."

"I know, it did the same with me."

"What spirits?" she heard Tristan ask. looking around her, she saw all the guys and Téa huddled around her. "Like me, Yugi and Stacey both have spirits within the Millennium items." Bakura told him. "I don't think I can duel again, Stacey, I almost hurt you." Yugi said softly.

"Looks like Yugi never had any nerve at all. he could have won, but he was too chicken to go through with it." Kaiba said.

"You mean he cares about me so much that he couldn't bear to see me hurt. unlike you, you bastard! I can't believe I thought you were my friend, but I was wrong! Just get out of my sight, you fucking dip shit! This friendship is over!" she yelled at Kaiba. She could see heartbreak in his eyes,  
but she was too angry at him to care. He opened his mouth to say something, but she yelled at him again. "Just go away, Kaiba!"

He left, and she was in tears again. How could he have done this, and she still cared for him?!

 **A/N: Whew! Lots of drama here. But at least Yugi and Stacey have both made up with each other, despite him saying that he cared more about his grandfather and her uncle, leaving her in tears and being angry with him at first, resulting in Joey to go after her and the two sharing a moment of passion in the forest by the lake, even though I should have included a steamy sex scene between them.  
**

 **But I'd rather wait until they are actually dating to do that. Which will probably happen either towards the end of Season 1 or the beginning of Season 2. Because I'd rather focus on their friendship first, before I decide to take their friendship to the next level, even though it would be wise to wait until they marry. But knowing them, they would rather break the rules and have sex before marrying each other, given how sexually active they'll both become.**

 **So tell me what you think in the reviews. Should I include a lemon now or later on when they start dating? LET ME KNOW! Thanks! :)**


	12. Stacey vs Mai and Kaiba vs Pegasus!

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you're liking the story so far. and thanks so much for the reviews for Chapter 11, it really means a lot.  
and sorry if it took me a while to get this started. My cousin just turned 7 yesterday and I was celebrating with family.  
And I also watch the episodes on hulu while writing and I have to see what stuff I want in or out. So I wanted to ask, I'm going to do all five seasons. so should this be a long story or should I break each season into a different story? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Now, on to a very emotional chapter. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

Chapter 12 - Stacey vs Mai and Kaiba vs Pegasus!

It's been about a couple of hours since what happened with Seto and Yugi hadn't said one word, he hasn't even looked any of them in the face. this was starting to scare and worry her, this isn't how he is, depressed and scared.

"Yugi, hey come on man, snap out of it!" Joey shouted at him. they were in front of the castle, Yugi on his knees and just staring at the floor.

"What's with him? He's never like this!" Tristan asked. "Well, he did lose his only chance to save his grandfather." Bakura answered.

They all stood behind him, just wanting for him to get up and find another way in. Since she wasn't in the tournament anymore, Stacey couldn't give Yugi her chips, which she would have gladly done if Pegasus didn't take them. Fucking Pegasus, this was all his fault!

He drove Seto to a point where he would have risked her life to save Mokuba, he drove Yugi to not ever trust himself or in the spirit of his Millennium Puzzle ever again. Now she didn't care what it took, Yugi was getting in there, even if she had to give up her soul to help him.  
She couldn't stand seeing a person she loved suffer like that. She loved Yugi, but it was only family love, because she loved Joey as well.

She just wondered what Yugi was thinking about right now.

What was happening to him? One minute he was battling Kaiba and the next, he was battling with himself. the spirit of the puzzle was willing  
to do whatever it took to win and that meant hurting Kaiba and Stacey. it took everything he had just to hold him back.

He wasn't going to let him hurt her. that gave Kaiba the edge he needed to win. he had no choice, the spirit might have seriously hurt Kaiba and Stacey if he didn't regain control. He would never have forgiven himself he had hurt her. Now, that scared him, what would happen next time? What happens if he couldn't control him? no. he couldn't risk it. he can't take that chance, and that means...he could never duel again.

"Guys, we have to do something!" Téa said. "Don't worry guys, I'm going in." Joey replied. She could feel something seriously wrong.  
Joey knelt down beside Yugi, trying to talk to him.  
"It's okay, Yug'. You just lost a few star chips, that's all. here, take mine. I owe you big time for getting me this far."

"But, Joey, what about your sister?" Bakura asked. "Yeah, she needs my help, but so does Yugi. we have to get him into that castle."

They stood quiet for a couple of minutes and no response came from him. "Come on, Yug', what do you say?"

Still no response and Joey was getting a little frustrated, so he picked up Yugi by the collar and started to yell.

"Come on, snap out of it! You're starting to scare all of us here." They ran to them, Stacey elbowed Joey and he put Yugi down. she gave him a stern look and he backed away. "Man, if this is how you treat your friends, I can't wait to see how you treat your enemies." And there's that voice they all knew, Mai.

"What's up? You have enough star chips to get into the castle, why are you all hanging out here?"

"It's Yug'. he lost his chips to Kaiba and now it's like he's lost the will...to go on." Joey answered.

"So the little guy finally lost one, huh? Lucky for you guys, I came by. So, okay, now listen up, especially you, Yugi. you got beat. that doesn't mean that it's the end of the world. when I lost, I thought it was all over for me too. but Yugi won my star chips back for me, so now, I'm returning the favor."

She held out her hand, having a lot of chips too. taking them in her hand, Stacey counted, fifteen chips. It was more than enough to get both her and Yugi back in the game. "No way!" Téa exclaimed. "How did you get all of these?" Stacey asked.  
"You have no idea how many guys I had to beat in order to get this. take them, Yugi. earth to Yugi, star chips at 12:00."

She said, waving her hand in front of his face. Yugi didn't even flinch. she got frustrated too, so she grabbed them back from Stacey's hand.

"Fine! then I'll keep them. and your friends can wipe your nose all the way back to the nursery! Grow up! sometimes you win, sometimes you lose!"

"Okay, that's it! I've had it with you insulting my friends and my cousin!" Stacey was about to jump her again and teach her a lesson in respect,  
but Tristan and Bakura held her back, and she pushed them away.  
"Look you fucking blonde bimbo, you have no idea what Yugi and I lost, and since I'm in a fighting mood, I'll duel you for them!" she growled at her.

Everybody gasped, but Mai didn't seem too impressed. Stacey may be a rookie, but she'd shown that she could beat some of the best duelists.  
but she agreed. there was an arena about a walk away from where they were, so they set up for the match.  
Then she felt the spirit trying to take over, but she pushed her away. She was still mad that she sided with the puzzle spirit. and she didn't need her.  
she could win this by herself. she could hear the guys talking near them. "What do you think, dude?" Joey asked.

"I think Yugi's in good hands. Stacey's almost as good as he is, considering they're family." Tristan answered.

"This certainly is a big match, two of the best female duelists in the world, going head-to-head." Bakura said.

She waited for Mai to finish setting up, and now the duel had begun. and it was her turn first, it felt great being in the arena again.

"I lay one card in defense mode and another one face-down and end my turn." she called out, seeing Mai not taking this seriously.

"Hiding already? well, your funeral. Harpie Lady in attack mode. and I lay this face down, but attack her defense card."

Stacey smiled, she was so predictable, she knew she was going to play that, so she played a stronger card. once Mai was about strike, out popped her Ice Queen, crushing her. Mai gasped, seeing her monster destroy her precious Harpie Lady. "What just happened?" she asked.

"Ice Queen has an attack power of 2900 , while your Harpie Lady has an attack power of 1300. Ice Queen kills monsters instantly if they are lower in attack strength. so tell me Mai, how are your life points?" Her life points decreased by 500, and she looked so surprised and angry.

"But that's not all, you activated this magic card Medallion of the Ice Barrier, which allows me to summon Fire Princess and other elemental monsters to shield her. and I play this face down and end my turn. your move, Mai."

Out came her favorite card, Winda, Priestess of Gusto with an attack power of 1000 and her loyal soldiers, Pilica, Descendant of Gusto and Serene Psychic Witch. then Mai, just looked at her cards, hoping for a little help to get her. the others just cheered, except for Yugi, he just stared out into space.  
She just wished that there was something she could do.  
"I play another Harpie Lady, but I also play Rose Whip and Elegant Egotist. now come my Harpie Lady sisters." Stacey scoffed a little, even with the power boost from both cards, they were still weaker than her soldiers. but her weakest monster on the field was Serene Psychic Witch with 1400 attack points.

"My Harpie Lady, attack Serene Psychic Witch, Rose Whip Lash!" Stacey shook her head as the Rose Whip was coming her way. "Why are you smiling, Stacey?"

"Has no one ever told you about trap cards? I play Reflection. it's like Mirror Force, only instead of just turning your attack back at you, once your monster is destroyed, it takes out about 500 more of your life points, which add on to the ones you lose after an attack."

Mai growled as she saw her life points go down to 800, while Stacey's stayed untouched. "Hey, I think I taught her that move!" Joey yelled.

"And by teach, you mean schooled you every time she beat you?" Tristan said, making her laugh a little. "You better watch it, Tristan. you're making me look bad in front of her!" Joey said, holding up his fist. "I guess you're not as weak as I thought, Stacey. especially playing for your cousin's star chips.  
I thought you got in this tournament because of Joey's crush on you." Mai said.

"Nope, I got in because Pegasus wants a shot at me, but I know one thing: I'm not letting him win, just like I'm not letting you win. I love my friends and my cousin, Yugi. and that's why I fight, that's my purpose of dueling. ever since Yugi took me into his home and his grandfather and my uncle taught me about the heart of the cards, I owe it to him to get these chips back." She looked down at Yugi, he moved his head finally and looked up at her.

She smiled at him, since he was slowly snapping out of it. she skipped her turn letting Mai get something to catch up.

"Cyber Shield! this gives my Harpie Lady a boost of 300 attack points. and it's stronger than Serene Psychic Witch now. attack!"

One slash and her witch was gone, decreasing her life points by 300. "Nice, but you do realize I have something else up my sleeve Mai. Dark Magician Girl in defense mode. since she's not a warrior, she doesn't get the boost from my Medallion of the Ice Barrier, but when Ice Queen is still in play, she increases any monster on my side of the field by about 500. but I won't attack with her, I'll attack with Fire Princess. attack Harpie Lady! Instant Freeze!"

Just like that, her monster was gone, leaving her with only one Harpie Lady and about 600 life points.  
"Look, Stacey, everyone's impressed by what you're doing, but let's face it, Yugi has to fight for himself. and stand up to those that get in his way."

 _Maybe Mai's right, maybe I have to fight harder. maybe I gave up too easily. but how can you fight when the thing you're fighting against is an evil spirit who can take control of you? something that's living inside of you? what do you do then?_ Yugi thought to himself.  
"Face it, hon, Yugi's given up. he doesn't care about this match and he doesn't care about you."

"That's where you're wrong, you plastic bimbo. I know he does. he showed it when he restrained himself from hurting me. and I care about him enough not to give up on him. he'll snap out of it eventually."

"Stacey?" She heard a soft voice call out to her. looking out where everybody was, she saw Yugi, his eyes just fixed on her. then came something she didn't expect, Mai placed her hand over her deck and said:

"I surrender, Stacey. I don't have anything to beat you with."

"You really would give up just like that?"

"I'm surrendering because you proved me wrong. You are a strong duelist and what makes you more strong is that you play with your heart.  
that is something a lot of people, even myself lack. so I look forward to seeing you in the finals."

They both stepped down, and she handed her the chips. but since Seto had her glove, she just had to hold them in her hand. as Mai walked to the castle,  
she turned to see Yugi. she grabbed his hand with his glove and put the chips back on. as she was about to pull away, he grabbed her hand.

"Thank you, Stacey. you're the best, cuz." He finally talked, she smiled and hugged him. he had finally snapped out of it.

"Thank goodness, you really had us worried." Joey said. "Right. but don't forget about our special night tonight, Jo-Jo." Stacey said, winking at him.

"What special night?" He asked, starting to blush bright red. "You'll see." She said, teasingly and making the others, except Mai, laugh.

She pulled away from Yugi, seeing Mai wave at them and say: "Hey, last one to the castle is a rotten egg."

"How can anyone be so childish? see ya suckers!" Stacey yelled as she ran from them. Yugi was fast, staying next to her. and they finally made it to the door.  
the lock had ten slots for the chips and antennae head guarded the door. just perfect.

"Hold on, no way you punks each won ten star chips each. this isn't some play house. this is for the dueling finalists."

"Then I guess we'll fit right in." Mai said, as she, Joey, Yugi and her showed their chips. "Would you mind telling housekeeping that I like my pillows extra fluffy?"  
Joey said, passing by him. they all put their chips in the lock and as the door opened, they entered an extra slot in the door. they were finally in the castle.  
they ran inside, but they ran into someone. apparently, everybody knew him but her.  
"What are you doing here, Bandit Keith? you have a lot of nerve being here, since you trapped us in that cave." Joey yelled.

"I'm just watching a historic duel about to take place. come see for yourselves." then he noticed Stacey, who was standing next to Yugi.

 _Whoa! who's that smokin' hot babe standing with Yugi?_ he thought, while he took in her appearance. She was definitely beautiful, but he was so not her type.

They were on a balcony, about two stories up. looking out, she saw a familiar face: Seto. he stood on a little platform, waiting. "What's going on?"

"Master Pegasus is about to duel Seto Kaiba." said one of the security guards headed their way. he handed her a new glove and introduced himself.

"I'm Crochet, head of security here. congratulations on making it this far. and now for some entertainment. this is a special duel for all of you to watch.  
enjoy the match." then he walked away. something told her that this wasn't going to end well.

 **A/N: Whoa. Lots of drama here. and judging by that sly comment that Stacey said to Joey, it looks like the sex will be coming later on, once they'll be done with dinner and settling into their rooms. But something tells me that Joey and Stacey will not be able to sleep though.  
If you guys know what I'm talking about. Oh and also, tell me what you think and please review. and also, thanks for following and faving my story.  
It really means a lot. Only 11 more chapters left to go and Season 1 will finally be complete.**


	13. Kaiba Loses His Soul!

**A/N: Thanks for the review on Chapter 12, even though I wish more people reviewed. and also, the lemon will be happening in the next chapter. so be on the lookout for that. and I intend to make it steamier and longer. So, I may have to go to Wattpad for inspiration.**

 **This chapter will be the start of Seto's duel with Pegasus, even though it will come at a terrible price. READ ON AND ENJOY!**

Chapter 13 - Kaiba vs Pegasus and Kaiba Loses His Soul!

Seto stood there, waiting for Pegasus to enter the room. all of them on the balcony, just watching as Kaiba started to sweat. then came the sound of two big doors swinging open. Pegasus' smug grin could be seen from the balcony. as soon as he stepped on to the platform, Kaiba wasted no time in yelling at him. "Where's my brother?" Kaiba yelled out.

"What? no hello, how are you? I thought we were friends Kaiba boy. don't tell me that seizing your company and kidnapping Mokuba has put a rift between us? It was nothing personal. besides, it's not like I hurt your kid brother. he's perfectly safe. in fact, you can have him back if you like. just beat me in a duel like we agreed and I'll hand him over. I mean, one little duel should be enough for the duel monsters world champ."  
Pegasus answered. _That Millennium Eye Pegasus has, could make it a real big problem. Even for Kaiba._ Yugi thought to himself.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm not hoping Kaiba loses this duel. I still say he's a first-class jerk for everything he put us through.  
but I can't help but feel for him, trying to get his kid brother back." Joey commented. "Far as I'm concerned, anyone who stands up to Pegasus can't be all bad." Tristan spoke up. Everybody gave a collective, "Huh?"

 _Joey and Tristan are right. after all, what could be more noble than fighting for someone that you love? I just hope that Kaiba has learned to fight with his heart, as well as his head._ Yugi thought to himself.

She knew that Kaiba didn't stand a chance at beating Pegasus, since he cheats with his Millennium Eye. she stood behind Yugi, her hands resting on his shoulders, like a bodyguard. they all just watched to see what Pegasus would do next. Kaiba hadn't said a word, so Pegasus just wanted to coax him on. "Come now, Kaiba, don't keep us in suspense, not with an audience waiting in the wings."

Pegasus looked right at the balcony, making Kaiba do the same. his eyes widened with shock as he saw her and Yugi standing up there.

"Yugi, Stacey?" he said in surprise. "Hi, Seto." she said, a little awkwardly. "Hey, Kaiba." Yugi said a little grimly.

"How could you be in here, after I defeated you? huh, I should have known you'd find a way."

"Newsflash, dumb ass! I wasn't the one dueling you. and besides, you almost committed suicide, when you knew my cousin should've won!"  
Stacey snapped at him. "I'm thinking with all of this stress that Stacey's under, she should get laid, Joey." Tristan whispered to Joey, who yelled and blushed. "No way! We're not having a one-night stand Tristan. Stace is not that kind of girl. She told me that she wants to go all the way!"

"Alright, enough chit-chat. look, Kaiba, I've been looking forward to this for quite some time."

Kaiba knelt down and opened his briefcase, showing his duel disk prototypes. grabbing one, he threw it at Pegasus.

"Then you wouldn't mind using this." Pegasus just looked at it as if it was a flying saucer, a little in awe at Seto's creation. he spent a minute just examining it, when Kaiba's patience reached it's limit.

"Well?"

"You want me to duel with your latest contraption? But I don't even know how the silly device even works."

"Cut the theatrics! are we gonna duel or what?!"

"Alright, Kaiba, let's settle this like businessmen. you want me to agree to your terms, if you do something for me. I'll duel with this, but I won't be the one dueling."

"I smell a rat!" Bandit Keith shouted. "That would be that cologne you have on, dude." Stacey said, making everybody giggle.

"I assure you, I'll still be the one making all the strategic decisions, the game play won't change at all."

"So why the request? why not fight your own battle for once in your life?" he just laughed at him a little, then clapped three times,  
making the doors reopen again. once they did, they revealed a familiar face, Mokuba. he was chained to another man, being hauled in like an animal. without his soul, Pegasus could make him do anything he wants. "Kaiba's brother!" Yugi said in surprise.

"Mokuba! It's me!" Kaiba shouted in surprise. "Something's not right." Yugi said. "It's like he's been hypnotized." Téa said.

"Something's off about Mokuba. he seems like he's in a trance." Bakura said. "I'm sorry if he doesn't seem like himself. but I find that the captives I keep are far easier to manage after I've made an extraction of sorts."

How much she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. was he really that heartless to make Kaiba duel his brother's empty body?  
Seto clenched his jaw, trying to resist the urge to kill Pegasus, so he just yelled at him.

"You monster!"

"Now, now, Kaiba boy. petty insults aren't the way to get your brother's soul back." everybody around her gasped, they knew that he had Mokuba, but they didn't know about taking his soul. she hadn't gotten around to telling them yet.

"What does Pegasus mean?" Mai asked. "It means he did the same thing to Mokuba that he did to my uncle. Yugi and I were there when he did it." Stacey answered. "That explains why Kaiba did what he did back on the roof." Yugi said, finally understanding.

"I told you your little brother was safe. but how long he remains that way is up to you." Kaiba growled and Pegasus continued.

"Beat me in a duel and I'll release him as promised. but fail, and not only will his soul remain in bondage, but yours will join it.  
to save your brother, you will have to defeat me."

"Defeat you? I'll crush you!" Kaiba yelled. _I had no idea. I knew Pegasus kidnapped Mokuba, but I had no clue that he snatched his soul too.  
_ Yugi thought, then he remembered something: _Of course! that's why Kaiba went to such lengths to beat me. his brother's even worse off than he thought. Mokuba's like my grandpa and Stacey's uncle now. she and I have to help Kaiba in any way we can._

Seto agreed not to use the duel disks, but to play how Pegasus wanted. and now the stakes were even more higher now. if Kaiba loses,  
not only did he keep Mokuba's soul, but his as well. she and Yugi both decided to help Kaiba in any way they could.

"Kaiba, you have to believe in the heart of the cards, it's the only way to rescue Mokuba!" Kaiba looked up at them, and he just yelled back.

"Keep out of this! I'm fighting in this duel my way!"

"Just don't forget it takes more than powerful monsters and strategy to win this. his Millennium Eye changes everything. and about the things that I yelled at you on the roof, I'm sorry dude." she said to him. He gave her a quick smile, pretty much letting her know he forgave her.

The duel began. Pegasus made the first move. one card in defense mode and another face down.

"I'll play a card face down too, and I'll play Rucizer in attack mode. attack Pegasus's defense card with Forearm Slash."

A big alligator with blades on his arms popped up. what kind of monsters they come up with? it attacked, and killed a small alligator card. Pegasus made a fake  
oh no expression, then laid out a...parrot dragon, come on. really? but it was stronger than Rucizer. but as soon as it was about to attack, Kaiba revealed his face down card, a magic card called Mesmeric Control. it weakened Pegasus' monster and Kaiba attacked.

"I don't get it. Pegasus talks a big game but acts like a kid. Tristan said. "It's almost like he's toying with him." Mai said. "Yeah." Joey responded.

"Didn't he pull this act with you two?" Joey asked Stacey and Yugi. they both nodded. "Yup. I guess he doesn't take the world champ seriously." Yugi said.

Kaiba took a minute, she guessed he was catching on to what Pegasus was doing. as he was about to lay down a card, Pegasus stopped him.

"Stop right there. I'd like to play a little guessing game with that card you're about to play."

"A game? we're in the middle of a duel, here!"

"I'm allowed to play a game. my trap card says so. Don't you remember? it's called Prophecy. and it gives me the right to guess whether the card in question is over or under 2000 attack points. if I answer correctly, then the card in question becomes mine. and I'll just prophecise that it is indeed over 2000."

Kaiba's face tells her that he's right. and he also guessed that it was a Blue Eyes White Dragon, and right again. after Pegasus took it, Kaiba switched his monster to defense mode and another face down. then out came the clown card that he used in his duel with Yugi. the clown card along with a crush card.  
Normally that combo would have worked, if Pegasus didn't know about it. he made it so Kaiba couldn't play the clown or his crush card.

Now a rabbit, which was really a rabbit, and it looked like something that came out of a Saturday morning cartoon. it attacked the clown and Kaiba's life points were down to 1000, causing everybody to gasp again. "I've never seen Kaiba so shaken before." Téa commented. "This is bad." Yugi said.  
"The duel just started and Kaiba's already a 1000 life points behind."

Then there came a magic card that Stacey had never even heard of: Toon World. and it protected any monsters that Pegasus played and lets them out only to attack. it was a good thing Kaiba's monsters were in defense mode. then there came a move that made Kaiba really mad: Blue Eyes Toon Dragon.  
even though it was adorable, Kaiba didn't like it one bit. " No! you've stripped him of his pride."

"Please, I've transformed this legendary beast into his most supreme form. also, I've made him look much more cuddly."

"Of all the things that Blue Eyes is, cuddly sure ain't one of them." Joey remarked. and to prove his point, Stacey walked away from Yugi and stood behind Joey and pressed her body against him so that her breasts were touching his back. and then he turned around and noticed that Stacey was trying to cuddle up to him. Which caused him to smile and place his arm around her waist, while she had her arms around his torso. and Téa noticed and smiled as well.

"What are you smiling for, Téa?" Yugi asked, when he noticed that his cousin wasn't with him. "Look for yourself." She said, while she pointed to Stacey,  
who was wrapped contently in Joey's arms and Yugi noticed and also smiled at the thought of his cousin and Joey being that way once they began dating for real. _If anyone could take care of Stacey and protect her with his life, it's Joey. I mean, he is my best friend and she's my only cousin. so she definitely has my approval_. Yugi thought. it destroyed all the monsters Kaiba had on the field. at least he was spared of his life points being taken away.

"You know what? I think it's time someone put a stop to your cheating ways." Kaiba put down the cards that he had in his hand and laid them down.

"Huh?" Pegasus asked, clueless as always. "I may not know how you're cheating, but somehow you can see my cards. So, I'm abandoning my present hand.  
Perhaps if I can't see what I'm playing, then you can't either."

"That's a gutsy move." Yugi said. "You said it, cuz." Stacey commented, while she disentangled herself from Joey and they were now holding hands.

"Tell me. how do you think Pegasus is cheating?" Tristan asked. "I don't know. maybe he's got some hidden cameras set up in here." Joey answered.

"You really think so?" Tristan asked. "Hey! don't underestimate Joey, Tristan!" Stacey replied, defending her future love.

"Hey, I wouldn't put anything past that sleazy slime ball. and I'll tell ya this. Now that Kaiba's not even looking at his cards, he going to need to trust more than the heart of the cards if he's going to have any chance of rescuing his brother."

 _Wow. Joey has sure come a long way since our first duel._ Mai commented with a smile, which made Stacey glare daggers in her direction and also caused her to squeeze Joey's hand, letting Mai know that he was hers and wasn't going to let a fake, plastic blonde come between them. _I see what you're trying to do, Valentine. There's no way you're going to take Joey away from me. Especially since I have important plans for us!_  
Stacey thought as she now had a red anime tick on her temple and raised her middle finger towards her. Mai rolled her eyes and focused on the duel.

Kaiba put his hand on his deck and was about to draw out a card. "I put all my faith in this next card. So let it be revealed!" Pegasus gasped as well as everybody else. "YES! The Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba declared, happily. he drew the card and placed it on the field, revealing another blue eyes.  
Stacey smiled. that was a lucky draw, but why didn't Pegasus seem anxious? Kaiba attacked, but the toon dragon just ducked and moved to avoid it.

Apparently, toons couldn't stay still long enough for an attack. now, that made sense. and now another add-on to Toon World, raising the toon dragon's attack  
by 500. at least he had Negate Attack, one that she knew from her duel with his evil side. She got an unpleasant chill up her spine just thinking about him.  
It was Kaiba's turn, he had pulled out a card from his hand and laid it down: Shadow Spell. that made the toon stand still and reduce his attack by 700 points.

And it was gone. Only one attack away from the real blue eyes. Damn it! Dragon Capture Jar and Dragon Piper. although Kaiba put down his Sword Stalker,  
then came the end of the duel. Pegasus used his Doppelganger card to make it into a Crush Card. and it was too late to call off the attack.  
the only card that he could play now was his Clown card, which Pegasus destroyed. Kaiba lost the duel and his only chance to save Mokuba.

"Mokuba, I tried my very best." Kaiba said sadly. Stacey could hear him from the balcony, his words had spilled with sadness and pain. a tear rolled down her cheek, seeing him lose everything that he worked so hard for. "Forgive me Mokuba. I am so sorry." he concluded. Everybody gasped in shock. "No way!" Joey shouted. "There are no more cards you can play. therefore you lose, Kaiba boy. and you've lost much more than just this duel. You've lost the only chance you've had at rescuing your baby brother. You let him down. but don't worry my dear friend. I will spare you the agony of going on in this world without him."

"What is that?" Kaiba said in shock. "It is the final fate of your soul, Seto Kaiba." Pegasus concluded, while he held up a soul card. the same light from before had flashed. She could hear his cries of pain for help, but there was nothing that she could do. then silence. Kaiba's soul was in the card that was in Pegasus' hand. "Welcome to your new home, Kaiba boy. and your empty will be employed as my obedient servant." he then laughed and said: "Take away that empty shell. Teach it to wash dishes or something."

"Okay. tell me what I just didn't think I saw?" Joey said in anger. "Kaiba." Téa said sadly. tears were flowing down Stacey's face, seeing Kaiba's face,  
once so full of life and determination, now gone and lifeless. his goons took him away from the arena, and her heart couldn't be any more hurt.  
she fell to her knees and just sobbed. how could Pegasus be so heartless and stupid?! why would he do that?! arms came around her and she looked up  
to see Yugi's sweet face. he was crying too. holding her tight and trying to comfort her, but it didn't work. so instead, Joey decided to take over while she screamed sadly into his jacket, his familiar scent feeling so comforting to her, while he whispered words of comfort and running his hands through her hair.

Then came the familiar flash of his Millennium Puzzle, letting Yugi merge with the spirit. "Pegasus! it won't be long now before I put an end to your games!"

"I look forward to your finest efforts, Yugi boy. and wonderful performances from all our finalists. you truly are the best of the best. the creme de la creme.  
Crochet, show these people to their rooms and then to the dining room for dinner." with that, he left. he probably knew she was about to jump down from there and beat his ass.

And as usual, Joey and Tristan had to eat like pigs. sheesh! this wasn't a damn eating contest. they ate in the dining hall, all of them sitting together.  
even though Bandit Keith was in a corner, alone. Crochet came in and gave them instructions and announcements.

"On behalf of Mr. Maximillion Pegasus, I'd like to congratulate the five finalists and welcome them to the final phase of this duelist kingdom competition.  
I trust you all have your play-off entry cards."

"Huh?" they all asked. "In your invitation to the duelist kingdom, you received these two cards: Glory of the King's Hand and Glory of the King's Opposite Hand. "You must have one of these cards to participate in the final tournament. if not, those without them are disqualified."  
_

 **A/N: Whew. what a long chapter, huh? And like I said at the beginning, this was going to be an emotional chapter. Next chapter will be the moment you've all been waiting for: the extended lemon/sex scene between Joey and Stacey. even though she will be with her cousin first and then she'll sneak off in the middle of the night to see Joey. and she'll be wearing very skimpy lingerie and their fun night will commence.**

 **Only ten more chapters left to go and Season 1 will be finally complete. and then I'll start on the sequel. but that won't happen until next month.**


	14. A Steamy Night For Joey and Stacey

**A/N: Hey everybody. Sorry for not writing in a while. I was spending three days in Detroit with my dad and needed to get out of the house for a while. And now, the moment you've all been waiting for... the extended steamy lemon/sex scenes between Joey and Stacey, since some of you have been asking for it. and there will be clothes being removed, tons of kissing and tongue action and sex, since it will be their first time and aren't as experienced as Mai. So, with that said, ENJOY and leave reviews telling me what you think.**

Chapter 14 - A Steamy Night For Joey and Stacey

Stacey sighed in relief when she found the cards from her package in her pocket. Crochet had brought her things that she thought she'd lost when she was in the woods with Kaiba. thank goodness, now she was able to take a shower and change clothes, at least she'd have her pjs too, even though it was more like lingerie that she usually wore.  
since she normally wore that whenever Joey would come over to the Game Shop for an overnight sleepover. even though according to Yugi, Stacey and Joey never slept since they always had sex every night, judging by the loud screams and moans of his cousin every time Joey fucked her. and they'd always kiss and fool around again whenever he was gone.

Joey didn't have either card on him, so Yugi and Stacey gave him one of theirs. She just hoped he didn't lose them. the play-offs were tomorrow, Stacey vs Mai, which was the second duel and rematch. since there were two girls, Pegasus wanted to see who was the best.  
Since Mai had forfeited in the last duel, she wanted a rematch anyway.  
the winner will face whoever won in the duel and Bandit Keith and Joey were the first ones to duel tomorrow. that is, if he was going to be able to recharge his energy, since tonight was an important night for him and Stacey:  
tonight was the night that they were finally going to lose their virginities to each other and that they were finally going to be out of the 'just friends' stage.

Yugi duels in a three way with both winners, which she didn't think was possible. after dinner, everybody headed to their rooms, but Joey wanted to have a chat with Stacey first before bed, and he waited until everybody was inside their rooms before dragging her inside his own room with him. Once they were inside, Joey closed the door behind him and locked it so that no one would disturb them.

Joey took a deep breath before speaking. "Look Stace, I know how everybody says that the first time is supposed to be special and everything, which it is, but the thing is, I have no experience in that department as well as talking to girls. Hell, I was nervous talking to you the first time we met. but if we decide to do this thing, I just want you to be comfortable. and I would like to be the first guy you lose your v-card to. if you'd let me." As Joey was saying that, he started to blush.

Stacey smiled. "I know it is. and when we weren't dating, we were just fooling around and were doing a 'friends with benefits' kind of thing, so that Yugi wouldn't think that we were dating. considering he's my cousin and your best friend and all. and as for you offering to give yourself to me, I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. so, since you're so eager to do this, go ahead and kiss me." she said, saying the last part in a seductive voice, which made Joey's member harden at her final words and he suddenly got too excited.

Stacey gasped in surprise as Joey pinned her against the wall and put her arms above her head and her legs on his shoulders and began to pepper her with light and innocent kisses, until she latched her legs tightly around his waist and grabbed his face and gave him a heated kiss that caused them both to moan with need and want. then Joey began to spin her around while keeping his lips glued on to hers until he slammed her down against the soft sheets, finally unbreaking the kiss that left him out of breath and her weak at the knees.

"So Joey, what's on your mind?" Stacey asked breathlessly, when she finally calmed down from his needy and hungry kiss. "I dunno." he simply stated.

"This is so fucking awkward." She said bluntly as they got up again and heard the sound of footsteps walking down the hall and making sure that everybody was in their rooms and knew that it was Crochet's. He began to get suspicious, seeing that Stacey's room was empty as well as the bed.  
He knew that she had snuck out in the middle of the night to see Joey, since they couldn't stand to be apart.  
As he began to head toward Joey's room, he tried to open the door, but it was locked from the inside, seeing that he wanted his privacy.

He growled and walked away. Probably to inform Pegasus that Stacey had snuck out.

Meanwhile, inside Joey's room, Joey and Stacey were still talking. "Well, maybe we can try somethin'?" Joey proposed with a wink.

"What's that you want to try?" she asked nervously.

All of a sudden, Joey pressed his lips against hers again, rough and needy. Her eyes widened in shock, but then closed while she sunk into the kiss.  
Joey was making something clear: he was in charge. and she loved it. He then pinned her down on his bed again and said...

"I'm sorry Stacey, but you're just so beautiful. Do... do ya want to?" Joey asked. She couldn't say no to those puppy dog eyes he gave her. So, she said:

"Sure Joey, just go easy on me." Joey nodded in response and started kissing down her neck, causing her to moan lightly. Joey loved the sounds she made,  
every time he kissed the right spots. He started to move up her Purple Passion Cami and massaged her breasts slowly and softly.

"Joey don't tease me," She moaned. "Moan just like that for me Stacey." Joey cooed in her ear. "J-Joey," she pleaded softly.

"Stacey, I need ya now." Joey then stripped her rather quickly, which startled her. she crossed her legs and wrapped her arms around her chest.  
Joey removed her arms and split her legs apart. "Don't be nervous. I'll go easy on ya." Joey whispered seductively in her ear.  
The words he spoke, made her shiver. His hand snaked around her exposed chest to her heat and rubbed it slowly but steadily.

"J-Joey, please more." She pleaded with a hot moan. He continued to rub in circles until he pulled her matching purple Yandy Soft Lace Thong Panty panties  
down to her ankles and went down to her heat. He placed his tongue on it and started licking it like a lollipop.

"Joey! Joey! Joey!" She continued to moan. "Stacey, Stacey, you taste so sweet." he said. His voice sent vibrations through her.  
she was close and needed Joey to slow down, but he got carried away.

"Joey! Please! Slow down, I'm gonna!" All of a sudden, she felt sparks through her body and her eyes rolled back. Pleasure swarmed through her and she  
screamed Joey's name in pure ecstasy. He licked her clean and dry and said while she got up off of his bed and headed for the door and prepared to go and see her cousin now:

"That was fun. Let's do that again once we leave this place." Joey said with a wink. She blushed lightly and caused Joey to chuckle as he went back to bed and she closed the door behind her and placed her head against his door and took slow breaths and proceeded to shower first and then change into what she had on earlier before heading to Yugi's room.  
For her, this was going to be one hell of a night once her uncle and Yugi's grandfather was rescued safely from Pegasus' clutches.  
In the shower, she took a little while, because she was fighting with herself, well, with the spirit of the Millennium Anklet. she wanted an explanation for what she suggested earlier.

"Look at me! I'm arguing with a spirit and I don't even know her name." She said to herself. _I'm known by many things, Captain, Warrior, but I know that my name should be Stacia._ she said to her. "Well, Stacia, I want to know why you wanted to risk my life and Seto's. you and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, who just happens to be my idiot cousin have both caused trouble over this."

 _I know , I beg for your forgiveness, but I could sense Kaiba's thoughts, he was never going to risk your life. he was bluffing with Yugi to see how far he would go.  
if Yugi would have succeeded in his attack, Seto would have pushed you away from the ledge and he would have fallen by himself.  
_

"Really?" _Yes, you may not understand everything that's going on, but in time, you will, my child._

With that, she left her alone to finish washing away Joey's smell and the sweat that he left behind after their wild and passionate night together.

Since her wounds were slowly healing, she finally managed to get some new bandages. she wore her sexy pjs: a purple cami and matching thong underwear.  
which she managed to cover up with black boy shorts, so that Yugi wouldn't get suspicious and start asking questions. and she also had her hair in a low pony.  
Yugi didn't have anything with him, so he just took off his school jacket. they both just sat on the bed, well, Yugi sat up with his legs crossed and she laid next to him on her side, facing him.

"What did you need to see me about, cuz?" she asked. "I don't know if I can go through with the tournament." he softly said, looking down at his hands.

"Why?"

"I don't know if I can trust the spirit of the millennium puzzle anymore. I almost hurt you and Kaiba today. I don't want to risk hurting anyone else.  
no matter if my grandpa is prisoner or not."

"Yugi, I know it must be scary for you, hell, it was scary for me too. but I forgave the spirit that was in the Millennium Anklet.  
you two just need to come to some sort of agreement, like we did. Stacia would only let me make the decisions and I would ask for her wisdom on anything.  
oh and that's her name, by the way."

He nodded in understanding, finally looking her in the eye. she took his hand in hers and squeezed it to let him know she forgave him and the puzzle spirit.

"That's my doughnut, Stacey, get your own!" both she and Yugi jumped a little after hearing Joey talk in his sleep, then they just laughed.  
the cousins stayed up a little longer and talked as he helped her strategize for tomorrow.  
after a while, she was so exausted from not sleeping for three days straight and having sex with Joey, she just crashed on Yugi's bed.

She didn't know how long she slept, but she was awoke by a familiar but faint voice calling out to her.

"Stacey." she heard Kaiba's voice, she snapped her eyes open to see a dark room. Yugi was asleep right next to her, she smiled since he looked so cute when he was asleep. then she shook her head and wasn't supposed to think of Yugi that way, now that she was secretly dating Joey. and they wanted to keep it that way, until the time was right to announce the news to their friends. so they decided to date in secret for now.

She was covered with a blanket, she guessed Yugi grabbed one and and put it around her before getting some shut-eye himself.  
she looked around the room before heading back to sleep, thinking it was just a dream. after she didn't know how long, she heard it again.  
only this time it was louder, like Kaiba was right next to her, and she heard another voice, but it was calling for both of them, his grandfather's slash uncle's.

Yugi's eyes snapped open and looked at her. "So I'm not going insane? you heard that too?" he asked her.

"If you are, then I'm crazy too. for the first time I thought I was dreaming."

"Help!" Both voices yelled at them at the same time, making them jump out of the bed. "Grandpa, is that you?"

"Seto, Uncle Solomon, where are you?"

"Follow our voices!" Both of them ran into the hallway, hearing the voices call out to them. they ran for about five minutes, listening to their voices guide them.  
then they came to the courtyard, seeing the soul cards, all of them placed upon what looked like giant tombstones.

"Both of you must beware of Pegasus, or he will destroy the entire world." Mr. Muto's voice yelled. "How?" Stacey asked.

"Every soul he traps in the shadow realm makes him stronger. you two must defeat him together. the Millennium Puzzle and Anklet are made from each other's powers. one can't survive without the other. that's why he wants both of your souls. learn to control the powers of the millennium items. you must save us."

"Help me, Stacey. I'm sorry for what I did." Kaiba yelled. "Save me, guys." Mokuba's voice added.

Then there came flames, but they were no ordinary flames. blue flames that started to consume the stones. the flames raged out of control,  
hearing the cries of help from all three. then suddenly, they woke up at the same time in the room, in a cold sweat. they looked at each other,  
knowing that both of them saw what they saw. "Was it just a dream?"

"I don't know, Yugi. but I'm headed back to sleep, good night cuz."

"Hey, let go of that, that's my pizza!" Joey yelled again, causing them both to giggle. "Stace, wake up."

Yugi shook her a little, causing her to wake up. she still was a little tired, but not as much as before. she had more energy now and she was going to need it for her duel against Mai. Yugi sat on his bed, looking out the window. she could tell he was in deep thought.

"Thinking about that dream, huh?" she asked. "That wasn't any dream, it actually happened. they tried to contact us." Yugi told her grimly.

She nodded, since she thought the same, getting up and sitting next to him, her feet dangling over the bed. the sun was barely coming up,  
but the duel had started early. looking at his face, she saw bags under his eyes. she guessed the dream haunted him so much that he couldn't go back to sleep. "Couldn't sleep?" Stacey asked. "No, I'm worried about today. what if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong, cuz. we have each other and we also have everybody else with us. we'll both do fine. because remember what I always say?  
we're family. and families must always stick together. but shit, do I have a humongous headache. I'm going back to my room to get dressed. I'll be back."

Leaving the room, she could hear that everybody else was up. Bakura was outside in the hallway, leaning against Tristan's door. they both greeted each other  
and she went inside her room, but Bakura stopped her. "Stacey, can we talk for a moment?" he asked. Stacey shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern. "Never better. why?" she asked. "Well. last night, I heard some unpleasant sounds coming from Joey's room.  
and I figured that they came from you." Bakura said with a blush. "Oh, that. well, actually, that was me. Joey and I were having sex." Stacey answered.  
Bakura was in shock. "What? why? Please tell me you two wore condoms?" he asked. "Well..." Stacey answered with a blush as well.

"Oh my god! You didn't! You do know that you two can get some kind of disease from having unprotected sex. including you getting pregnant early!"  
Bakura said indignantly. "Well, I'm sorry that we were too loud and horny to notice!" Stacey yelled angrily and crossing her arms across her exposed chest.  
"Look. I'm sorry I yelled. It's just that why couldn't you two have waited until marriage to have sex? that way, it'll be safer and legal." Bakura apologized.

Then they parted and she went inside her room. she put on her clothes, which consisted of: an off-shoulder black belly shirt, dark blue jeans that showed the pink from the inside and displayed her long, toned legs, gray leg warmers and 4 inch mid-calf black ankle booties, making her the same height as her cousin,  
once he was in his 'Yami' stage. she packed her bag, knowing that she wouldn't go back to the room, and took it with her.

Putting the Millennium Anklet around one of her ankles and putting her charm bracelet on one of her wrists, styling her hair into sexy curls and fixing her natural makeup, she was off. going back to her cousin's room, everyone was up and there with her.  
Joey was the first to notice her new look. "Wow. you look, wow." Joey stuttered, making her giggle. "Thanks, Joey." she smiled.

"What Joey meant to say, is that you look amazing." Téa complimented, while elbowing Joey in the ribs and making him groan. "Thanks, Téa." Stacey smiled.  
they all left together and she teased Joey about his sleep talking, making him glare at her, even though they were dating in secret.  
Since Joey was first, they had to cheer for him on the balcony.  
Joey won, amazingly. he had the makings of a great duelist, since he took out Bandit Keith by a miracle and the little bastard ass cheated.

Keith was disqualified, making Pegasus throw him out of the castle. now it was her turn, Stacey vs Mai again. and after the little incident with Keith,  
Tristan started asking Joey if he and Stacey had finally did it, and they both blushed and mumbled out a yes in unison.  
"Awesome! So, does this mean that you two are officially a thing now?" he asked curiously. "Yeah. but for now, we'd rather just take things slow and date secretly. so that way, nobody thinks that we're actually dating for real just yet." Stacey told him. Tristan was pleased, as well as Yugi and the others.

Except for Mai, that is. She knew something was going on with Joey and Stacey and she needed to find out what.

 **A/N: Whoo! I finally managed to get this chapter finished. I was going to finish it yesterday, but my dumb computer crashed and erased a portion of the chapter, which was important. But I'm just glad that I was able to finish this today.**

 **So, that's it for Chapter 14. Joey and Stacey are no longer virgins, Bakura gets chewed out by Stacey by giving her the  
"Don't-Have-Sex-Before-Marriage" talk and acting like he's her brother and she lashes out at him because of it, Tristan asking Joey and Stacey if they had sex and they both say yes and Mai gets suspicious of the "secret couple", even though they pretend that everything's fine and act like friends.**

 **So, with that said: PLEASE REVIEW! I want to hear your thoughts. and also, this won't be the last time that Joey and Stacey will get down and dirty between the sheets.**


End file.
